Just One Night Stand Or More?
by nelf thehunnie
Summary: Pengalaman sex pertama Sehun dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, Kim Jongin, hanya akan menjadi one night stand atau lebih? ― KaiHun fanfic, EXO, NC21, YAOI
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM.

Pair: SeKai or KaiHun (KaixSehun)

Warning: Shounen-ai, SMUT, OOC sangat, miss typo(s), AU, Alur kecepetan, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

.

Oke, ini memuakkan! Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya Sehun masuk ke sebuah nightclub. Ini pun karena diajak temannya. Awalnya dia sama sekali tidak mau, membuang waktu. Tapi sialan! Teman-temannya justru mengejeknya seperti bayi. Ugh, kalau saja bukan karena itu, ia pasti sudah ada di depan meja belajarnya sekarang.

Tapi sekarang apa? Dirinya hanya seperti orang bodoh yag tersesat. Musik yang berdentum keras membuat telinganya seolah tuli, dan lampu warna-warni itu membuat kepalanya pusing. Ia ingin pulang. Tapi lebih sialannya lagi, teman-temannya sekarang entah kemana. Berpencar sibuk mencari pasangan masing-masing!

Oh Tuhan, berikan saja mereka karma yang sudah membuatnya tersesat dikerumunan orang-orang yang sesat seperti ini! Ia sudah meminta beberapa orang untuk menunjukkan jalan keluar, tapi yang ia dapat justru seringaian mesum atau pun ajakan untuk ditemani.

Yang paling tidak tahan adalah, banyak pasang mata yang mengarah padanya! Dengan tatapan yang err... bernapsu, mungkin? Kenapa juga teman-temannya harus menyuruhnya untuk mengenakan kaos dengan kerah yang cukup rendah? Oke, disini memang tidak dingin.

"Kenapa bisa ada anjing kecil tersesat di sini?" tubuhnya tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja ada seorang namja yang merangkulnya sok kenal. Dan ia melotot shock saat tangan namja itu merayap kebawah dan meremas pantatnya. Oh Tuhan, selamatkan dirinya!

.

.

Ia menenggak habis isi gelas ketiganya, ini agak membosankan. Musik yang keras sama sekali tidak bisa menghilangkan penat di kepalanya. Dan minuman beralkohol itu pun sama saja. Ia kemari mencari hiburan, tapi yang didapat hanya membosankan.

Ya ampun Kim Jongin! Yeoja atau pun namja cantik yang menari sexy itu kau bilang membosankan? Apa kepalamu terantuk meja?

"Wajahmu terlihat suram, Jongin-ah!" sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh, Chanyeol yang bekerja sebagai bartender berdiri sambil mengelap gelas-gelas di sana. Menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Tidak ada hal menarik disini!" jawabnya malas meladeni lebih lanjut namja tinggi itu.

"Kalau kau hanya diam di sini, tidak akan ada hal menarik datang padamu!"

Jongin hanya membalas 'hmm' singkat sambil mengusap wajahnya bosan. Matanya menelusuri setiap sisi bar, berdecak kesal saat ada tatapan genit diarahkan padanya. Kali ini ia hanya ingin hal yang berbeda, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa tepatnya. Yang penting hal yang berbeda.

Dan oh! Seorang namja yang seperti anak anjing tersesat sepertinya memang hal yang baru. Tatapan Jongin berubah tertarik.

Lihat namja itu, rambut cokelatnya yang jatuh hampir menutupi matanya, dan meski banyak lampu warna-warni menyorot padanya ia yakin pasti kulit itu putih bersih. Wajah cantiknya terlihat risih saat banyak tatapan menggoda mengarah padanya.

Lucu sekali, namja itu selalu membungkuk meminta maaf saat dia tidak sengaja menabrak atau pun menyenggol seseorang. Jongin menjilat bibirnya tanpa sadar saat melihat namja itu juga menjilat bibirnya sebelum berbicara pada seseorang, tapi langsung kabur entah kenapa. Ia bangkit dari duduknya saat dilihatnya namja itu mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Mau kemana, Jongin?" pertanyaan Chanyeol ia hiraukan dan terus berjalan ke kerumunan orang mencari anak anjing lucu yang tersesat itu. Matanya melihat kesana kemari, berusaha mendapatkan buruannya.

Jongin berdecak kesal saat ia tidak menemukan namja itu. Kenapa juga dia harus pergi ke kerumunan orang? Sepertinya orang baru di sini. Makanya tersesat seperti itu. Menyusahkan! Eumm, sebenarnya kenapa juga ia harus susah-susah mencarinya? Ah, wajahnya yang polos itu seolah mengundang banyak orang untuk menodainya, dan itu sangat disayangkan jika orang tolol yang mendapatkannya.

Itu dia!

Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Lihatlah sekarang namja tersesat itu seperti anjing kecil yang dibuang pemiliknya dan banyak anak yang ingin memungutnya. Dengan langkah cepat, Jongin mendekati namja yang kini hanya memasang wajah berkerut dikelilingi namja-namja dengan muka mesum lainnya.

"Oh, kau disini rupanya!" dia angkat bicara saat sudah dekat dengan mereka. Namja cantik itu berkedip beberapa kali terlihat bingung. Oh ayolaah~ jangan pasang wajah seperti itu atau dia akan memangsamu sekarang juga!

"Aku mencarimu dan kau malah bersenang-senang dengan mereka!" Ia menerobos kerumunan namja yang mengelilingi namja cantik itu dan meraih tangannya. Wow, perkiraannya benar! Putih dan halus! Jongin benar-benar harus menanyakan jenis kelaminnya nanti. "Ayo pergi!"

"Wha- hey!" namja itu memprotes saat ia menyeretnya keluar dari kepungan namja-namja mesum itu. Ia menyeringai kecil saat tidak ada yang mencegahnya. Huh, tentu saja! Dirinya sudah dikenal di tempat ini. Dia memang tidak mengenal mereka, tapi mungkin mereka mengenalnya. Dia memang cukup disegani di sini!

.

.

"Hey, kau! Lepaskan aku!" Sehun memberontak saat namja asing itu terus menyeretnya. Apa-apaan namja ini? Seenaknya saja! Tapi ia segera diam saat melihat pintu keluar. Tanpa sadar, ia memekik kecil dan melompat senang. Pintu keluaaar~ itu bagaikan pintu menuju surga baginya.

Dan begitu keduanya keluar, Sehun menarik napas panjang, seperti seorang napi yang baru bebas dari penjara.

Saat namja yang menyeretnya itu berhenti ditempat parkir, tepatnya di samping sebuah mobil, Sehun merasa tangannya terlepas. Dan dia langsung saja memeluk erat namja itu.

"AHAHAHA~ terima kasih! Terima kasih! Kau penyelamatku! Akhirnya aku keluar dari tempat itu~" Sehun melompat-lompat kecil masih dengan kedua lengannya memeluk leher namja itu. Tapi tiba-tiba, ia didorong dan punggungnya membentur sisi kiri mobil. Ugh, appo~ apa namja ini tidak suka kata terima kasih? Kenapa dia dibanting begini?

Ia berkedip beberapa kali berusaha berpikir posisinya sekarang. Ia bersandar di mobil dengan namja itu memerangkapnya dengan kedua lengannya di sana. Dan lagi, tubuh keduanya terlalu dekat. Uhmm... ini maksudnya apa?

.

"Kau tahu, ucapan terima kasih tidak akan cukup untukku!" ucap Jongin berbisik didepan wajah sang namja. Ia mengelus pipi putih itu dengan punggung tangannya.

"Lalu kau ingin apa? Uang? Tapi aku tidak membawa banyak uang sekarang!" namja itu terlihat ragu menatapnya. Kenapa? Apa wajahnya menakutkan? Tenang, sayang~ kau akan senang jika bersamanya.

"Panggil aku Jongin. Siapa namamu?"

"Sehun. Oh Sehun!" namja itu menjawab cepat. Sehun? Nama yang cocok dengan orangnya. Sehun, ada sensasi aneh di lidahnya saat ia mengucapkan nama itu, tapi dia suka sensasi itu. Terasa menyenangkan.

"Oke, Sehun-ssi. Kau tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang kuinginkan, hm?" wajahnya semakin mendekat, kini tangan kanannya sudah bertengger di pinggang Sehun—yang WOW, cukup ramping untuk ukuran namja—dan menggosoknya seduktif.

"Eungh... geli! Hentikan!" Sehun tersentak saat tahu apa yang namja itu inginkan. Apakah ini yang namanya keluar dari kandang buaya, masuk ke kandang macan? Sialan! Namja satu ini ternyata sama saja dengan yang tadi. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Sepertinya akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kau tetap bersamaku!" bulu kuduk Sehun meremang saat merasakan hembusan napas hangat namja itu di telinganya. Ia hanya bisa mengutuk dalam hati karena mau saja dibodohi teman-temannya untuk datang kesini.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

a/n: BAHAHAHA~ gw malah buat ff baru. Ya ampun, gak nahan aja pengen buat KaiHun rate M. N akhirnya VOILA~ maaf deh soalnya ini singkat banget! Bagi yang nunggu Spring Devil, sabar ya! Masih dalam proses penulisan. N ini kayaknya ngebosenin banget ya? Sekali lagi, maaaaaf~~~~

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM.

Pair: SeKai or KaiHun (KaixSehun)

Warning: Shounen-ai, SMUT, NC21, OOC sangat, miss typo(s), AU, Alur kecepetan, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

.

Dan hal selanjutnya yang membuat Sehun menggigil adalah bibir tebal Jongin di rahangnya.

Sekarang ia bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Belum lagi gerakan tangan yang masih mengelus pinggangnya. Bahkan tangan nakal itu sudah menelusup masuk ke dalam kaosnya, merasakan telapak tangan kasar yang mengelus pinggangnya secara langsung membuat Sehun mengerang.

"Kau terlihat menyukainya. Sebut namaku dalam eranganmu, Sehun!" Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa merah pipinya sekarang merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan intim seperti ini.

"Sialan! ahh—Jongin... lepaskan!" Sehun mengerang lebih keras saat merasakan paha Jongin di selangkangannya dan menggeseknya, membuat tubuhnya langsung lemas karena kenikmatan yang datang begitu tiba-tiba pada bagian pribadinya.

Sehun juga bisa mendengar geraman nikmat dari Jongin yang juga menggesekkan selangkangannya sendiri pada paha Sehun. Ini luar biasa, sebenarnya.

"Jongin berhenti..." Sehun mengerang dengan napas terengah-engah. Kakinya semakin lemas dan ia sendiri sadar kalau dirinya memang sudah terangsang oleh sentuhan namja tan ini.

"Kau menikmatinya bukan? Kau menginginkannya?" Jongin berbisik serak ditelinga Sehun, sebelum membungkam erangan Sehun dengan ciumannya. Merasakan sensasi bibir tipis itu berada dalam kulumannya. Tangannya yang tadi setia mengelus pinggang Sehun, kini berpindah melakukan perjalanan ke setiap sisi lekuk tubuh Sehun.

Sehun mengerang tertahan diantara ciuman Jongin. Oke, sekarang dirinya sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Tapi instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini.

"Eumhh... Jongin!" Sehun memalingkan kepalanya sehingga ciuman itu terputus, tapi sepertinya Jongin tidak menyerah, bibir tebal itu kini menciumi disekitar pipi dan rahangnya, berusaha mencapai bibirnya lagi. Tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi. Setidaknya, bukan di sini! Di lapangan parkir yang terbuka.

Kini bibir tebal itu justru berpindah turun ke rahang, lalu ke lehernya. Oh sialan! Lihat betapa lihainya bibir sexy itu sehingga bisa membuatnya seolah melayang seperti ini.

"Nghh... pleasee~" tangan Sehun gemetar mendorong dada namja tan itu. Dan ajaibnya, Jongin menjauhkan diri dan melepaskan Sehun begitu saja. Ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh kalau saja tangannya tidak bertumpu pada mobil di belakangnya.

Napasnya yang memburu seolah baru saja lari maraton, Sehun menatap Jongin yang kini hanya berdiri di hadapannya tanpa melakukan apa pun. Dan entah matanya mulai tidak normal atau bagaimana, tapi ia akui Jongin memang seksi.

Jongin... namja ini begitu... begitu... oh Tuhan! Kulit cokelat tannya, mata tajam yang menatapnya penuh karisma, hidung dan tulang pipi yang dipahat sempurnya, serta bibir tebal sexy yang tadi menciuminya ganas.

Jongin tiba-tiba saja menariknya dan karena terlalu mendadak, Sehun tersandung kakinya dan menubruk tubuh Jongin. Bahkan sebelum ia sadar akan posisinya, Jongin membuka pintu mobil dan mendorongnya masuk. Lalu pintu tertutup. Ia hanya memperhatikan saat Jongin masuk dari sisi lain mobil di belakang kemudi dan mulai menjalankan mobil. Satu hal yang ia tahu, ia tengah diculik.

.

.

Sehun tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai di sini. Sepanjang perjalanan kemari di dalam mobil, Jongin mengemudi dengan sebelah tangan dan tangan satunya tidak berhenti menyentuh Sehun. Lalu saat mobil berhenti, ia sadar Jongin sudah membawanya ke sebuah hotel. Dan terus menyeretnya masuk ke dalam lift.

Jongin menghimpit tubuhnya di sana. Ia tidak ingat Jongin membawanya ke lantai berapa, yangia ingat hanya sentuhan tangan Jongin diselangkangannya dan bibir tebal Jongin diatas bibirnya. Ia tahu dan bahkan otaknya mengerti kalau ini adalah hal yang salah. Tapi ia terlalu terbuai oleh sentuhan namja itu dan membuatnya lupa.

Saat itu bahkan ia sangat shock ketika pintu lift terbuka dan seorang gadis berdiri membeku di sana. Jongin mengabaikannya, tapi ia melepas ciuman Jongin dan bergumam maaf sebelum gadis itu berlari pergi dengan menutup hidungnya. Lalu ia kembali mengerang saat namja itu kembali menyerangnya.

Dan saat pintu lift kembali terbuka, Jongin kembali menyeretnya ke sebuah kamar. Tidak tanggung-tanggung saat tiba di dalam kamar, Jongin langsung mendorongnya ke sebuah kasur king size dan mengangkanginya.

Ia menarik napas dalam dan memejamkan mata ketika merasakan tangan Jongin menarik keatas kaosnya dan menampilkan tubuh bagian atasnya. Suhu ruangan memang dingin, tapi suhu tubuhnya terasa panas. Dan ketika ia membuka mata lagi, ia sudah melihat Jongin tengah memandangnya dengan matanya yang tajam.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, brengsek!" Sehun angkat bicara setelah beberapa detik penuh keheningan. Salah satu ujung bibisr Jongin terangkat, dan menyeringai kearahnya.

"Sstt... seekor anjing kecil tidak boleh berbicara kasar seperti itu!" Jongin merendahkan kepalanya dan mencium ujung bibir Sehun.

"MWO?! Aiish... s-sialan kau! Ahh~" Sehun melengkungkan punggungnya keatas saat merasakan pelintiran pada nipple kirinya. Ia suka bagaimana Jongin menyentuhnya, membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan. Ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang akan dilakukan namja tan ini agar ia selalu mengeluarkan erangan dan desahannya.

Sehun kembali mengerang keras merasakan sentuhan jari-jari Jongin di kulitnya, menelusuri setiap inci kulitnya yang panas sebelum digantikan oleh bibir namja itu. Berusaha membuat bercak merah keunguan di kulit putih susunya.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatap Sehun.

"Kau tampak cantik seperti ini. Aku suka bagaimana kau haus akan sentuhanku!" Jongin berbisik ditelinga Sehun, merasakan erangan namja berkulit putih itu ditelinganya.

"J-jonginhh~" Jongin mendengar suara Sehun yang bergetar dibawahnya. Dentuman keras bisa ia rasakan di dadanya. Kenapa? Kenapa hanya karena Sehun menyebut namanya dengan kondisi seperti ini bisa membuatnya jantungnya berdentum lebih keras. Apa karena suara Sehun terdengar sexy? Ia bahkan pernah mendengar suara yang lebih sexy dari ini.

"Eummh... Jongin!" ia tersadar dan melihat tangan Sehun meremas kaosnya.

"Menikmatinya?" Jongin bertanya sambil mengigit lembut bibir bawah Sehun. Dan namja dibawahnya itu hanya mengangguk dengan napas terengah. Sehun benar-benar terbakar oleh kabut nafsu, dan Jongin sangat tahu itu, jika dilihat dari kurangnya protes yang Sehun berikan.

Kai menyeringai puas saat eragan keras lolos dari bibir Sehun saat ia menurunkan selangkangannya membuat junior keduanya yang masih dalam kurungan celana bergesekan.

"Kau ingin lebih kan? Ayo membuat malam ini lebih baik dari ini!" Jongin menarik Sehun dan membuatnya dalam posisis tengkurap. Menyingkirkan celana yang mengganggu mereka, namja tan itu mendorong juniornya ke manhole Sehun. Lalu menariknya perlahan untuk meregangkan lubang ketat namja dibawahnya.

"Jongin... sakit!" Sehun mengerang akan sakit yang dirasa, mengepalkan tangannya erat akan sensasi setelah Jongin mengisi lubangnya.

"Shh... relax! Ahh~ sialan! Apa kau seketat ini?!" Jongin ikut mengerang sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Sudah kuduga kau memang virgin!" namja tan itu menunduk dan berbisik di telinga Sehun yang memerah. Memberi ciuman menenangkan di leher dan rahang namja milky skin itu, sambil perlahan-lahan mendorong sedikit demi sedikit juniornya dalam lubang Sehun.

"Kau sudah menduganya dan... hhh~ tetap memaksanya tanpa persiapan? Fuck you, Jongin!" Sehun meremas bantal yang menjadi sandaran kepalanya.

"Mungkin lain kali kau bisa! Dan apa kata-katamu selalu kasar saat kau terangsang hebat, eum?" Jongin bergumam di leher Sehun dan menghirup dalam-dalam aromanya. Meringis kecil, Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya saat junior Jongin akhirnya tertanam penuh dalam tubuhnya.

Menggeram sensual, Jongin menarik juniornya lalu kembali mendorongnya dengan kecepatan yang lambat dan lembut, berusaha tidak menyakiti Sehun lebih jauh. Rasa sakit segera menghilang dan yang Sehun rasakan sekarang adalah getaran kenikmatan yang mengalir melalui sarafnya.

"Jongin... ahh~ jongin... jongin~" Sehun mengerang dan melenguh tiap kali dorongan yang diberikan oleh Jongin. Jongin tersenyum senang, sambil menarik wajah Sehun dan menciumnya dari belakang sementara pinggulnya masih bergerak memanja lubang Sehun dengan juniornya. Ia menyukainya saat Sehun menyebut namanya dalam erangan lembutnya.

Tiba-tiba Sehun berteriak memutus ciuman mereka. Melengkungkan punggungnya dengan lubang menjepit keras junior Jongin yang masih bergerak, membuatnya mengerang lebih keras.

"Disana... Jongin!" napas Sehun terengah saat kenikmatan besar membanjiri tubuhnya. "Dalammhhh... ahh~ Jongin!"

"Bukankah ini nikmat?" Jongin menggeram penuh nikmat dengan napas terengah seperti namja yang tengah bergetar dibawahnya. Dia mendorong lebih keras dan menumbuk tepat sweet spot Sehun. Tangannya ikut menelusup ke dada Sehun dan menggoda nipple sensitifnya, menyebabkan namja dibawahnya ini bergetar dan mengerang lebih keras.

"Kau menyukainya bukan? Kau menyukai penisku, eum?" Jongin menggoda saat ia menarik juniornya lalu mendorongnya keras ke titik sensitif Sehun di dalam sana. Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan teriakan tinggi penuh kenikmatan.

"Nghahh... Jongin... Jongin...!" Dia tidak bisa berhenti mendorong pantatnya berlawanan arah dengan pinggul Jongin. Rasa nikmat yang diterimanya luar biasa dan membuatnya hampir gila.

Pandangan Sehun berubah buram saat klimaks hampir mendatanginya. Saat Jongin menusuknya dari sudut berbeda, mendorong junior besar dan keras itu lebih dalam, Sehun akan mendesah keras menggema ke seluruh ruangan, merasakan junior Jongin berkedut di dalam tubuhnya.

Jongin menghentikan gerakannya dan membalik tubuh Sehun untuk telentang lagi, lalu kembali bergerak dengan kecepatan cepat dan keras.

Wajah Sehun bertambah memerah melihat pemandangan Jongin yang seolah tengah melayang diatasnya dengan keringat yang membasahi kulit tan itu dan tatapan mata penuh karismanya, membuat namja itu terlihat begitu... seksi. Jongin merendahkan tubuhnya membuat tubuh keduanya bergesekan.

"Kau tahu betapa cantiknya dirimu saat ini?" Jongin bergumam sambil mencium bahu Sehun. "Kau begitu cantik saat penisku memenuhi lubangmu."

Sehun menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya malu. Dirty talk yang dibisikkan Kai, membuatnya semakin terangsang hebat. Sekarang juniornya sudah berkedut keras, seolah siap untuk meledak.

"Jongin!" Sehun berteriak penuh ekstasi saat pandangannya memutih dan gairahnya memuncak membuat cairannya menyembur deras membasahi perut dan dada Jongin yang sudah banjir keringat.

"Grrhh... SSehun!" merasakan pengetatan mendadak dinding lubang Sehun menjepit juniornya, Jongin menggeram sensual. Melakukan sentakan terakhir, Jongin menumpahkan seluruh sarinya di dalam tubuh Sehun, memenuhi lubang hangat itu dengan spermanya.

Jongin kemudian menarik perlahan juniornya dan terkekeh melihat wajah Sehun yang juga terengah dan masih memerah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin bertanya sambil menciumi seluruh wajah Sehun. Membuat namja cantik itu terlihat semakin terkantuk-kantuk karena kegiatan mereka.

"Eumh..." menyamankan posisi berbaringnya, Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya tanpa mempedulikan Jongin lagi. Tubuhnya seperti mati rasa belum lagi kehangatan yang Jongin berikan membuat kantuknya semakin menjadi. Ia memejamkan matanya dan melayang ke alam mimpi. Dan semoga saja bukan mimpi basah dengan Jongin lagi!

"Dasar!" Jongin terkekeh dan ikut berbaring di samping Sehun, menarik bed cover dengan kakinya dan menyelimuti keduanya.

.

.

.

Jongin bangun tepat sebelum Sehun bangun, melihat namja itu masih bergelung dengan selimutnya. Tanpa ia sadar, sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum. Sekarang ia tahu, sekarang Sehun memang mirip anjing kecil kesepian, tapi ia akan berubah menjadi serigala jika ia terangsang. Anak yang menarik, sebenarnya!

Setelah bangkit untuk membersihkan diri dan berpakaian lagi, Jongin pergi dan meninggalkan sebuah catatan di meja nakas disamping tempat tidur. Sebelum memberikan ciuman selamat tinggal yang membuat Sehun melenguh dalam tidurnya dan hampir terbangun.

.

.

.

Tidurnya terganggu akan cahaya yang berlebihan. Udara dingin AC bisa ia rasakan langsung menusuk kulit bahunya. Dan ia sadar ia kini tengah bertelanjang hanya dengan selimut yang menutupinya. Perlahan, kesadaran menghampirinya dan kelebatan kegiatan semalam berputar diotaknya. Membuat Sehun berjengit dan langsung membuka mata seketika.

Matanya mengerjap silau karena cahaya mendadak memasuki penglihatannya. Setelah terbiasa, Sehun melihat sekeliling dan hanya mendapati dirinya sendirian disana. Tidak ada namja ta bernama Jongin di sampingnya.

Sehun mendengus kesal dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tentu saja Jongin sudah pergi. Semalam itu hanya seks yang berlandaskan nafsu semata, mana mungkin ia mengharapkan bangun dengan namja itu masih berada di sampingnya. Sebenarnya agak kecewa juga, kevirginan holenya sudah direnggut oleh Jongin dan namja itu pergi seenaknya.

"Setidaknya kau mengatakan terima kasih!" ia berteriak keras yang hanya dibalas oleh keheningan didalam ruangan. Tapi tunggu dulu, terima kasih untuk apa? Bukankah semalam juga ia menikamatinya? Agh, sialan! Ini memusingkan!

Bangkit perlahan dengan tubuh yang masih kaku, Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang melihat pakaiannya tergeletak di lantai. Ugh, ia sudah pergi semalaman dan apa yang akan dikatakan appanya nanti?

Saat hendak memakai pakaiannya lagi, matanya menangkap sebuah kertas yang diletakkan di meja nakas. Ia mengambilnya dan ada sebuah pesan yang ditujukan untuknya. Sekali baca, Sehun langsung meremas kertas itu dengan kesal.

_Semalam itu menakjubkan! Terima kasih untuk itu. Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang sewa kamar hotel. Aku sudah menanggungnya._

_Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal! ^^_

.

.

Ia tidak langsung pulang ke rumah, tapi pergi ke tempat temannya yang sudah mengajaknya semalam. Yah, ia perlu menutupi kiss mark Jongin yang bertebaran di lehernya sebelum pulang kerumah.

Tepat saat pintu rumah temannya itu terbuka, ia disambut oleh teriakan senang namja itu.

"SEHUN! Oh terima kasih Tuhan, Engkau telah menyelamatkannya!" dan sebuah pelukan keras yang hampir membuatnya terjungkal.

"Ya! Lepaskan, Moonkyu-ah!" dengan sentakan keras, Sehun berhasil melepaskan pelukan itu. Membuat namja yang dipanggil Moonkyu itu bisa melihat jelas keadaannya.

"YA AMPUN OH SEHUN! SIAPA YANG MEMPERKOSAMU SEMALAM?!"

Refleks tangannya menggampar kepala temannya itu. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh dengan datang kemari bukannya pergi ke rumah Luhan-hyung? Tapi pergi ke rumah Luhan sama saja cari mati dengan keadaannya.

"Diam dan berikan aku baju dan syal, mengerti? Atau aku akan memukulmu lagi!"

.

.

.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya furustasi. Ia meletakkan pensilnya diatas meja. Sekarang bahkan ia tidak bisa fokus belajar. Hanya karena terus memikirkan kejadian semalam. Bagaimana ia bisa fokus, kalau kejadian saat ia terus mendesah dan mengerang memalukan karena Jongin terus berputar dikepalanya.

"Jadi... siapa yang semalam itu?" ia menengok ke samping dan melihat Moonkyu menatapnya penasaran. Itu sudah kesepuluh kalinya mungkin Moonkyu bertanya seperti itu padanya.

"Sudah kubilang itu hanya bekas gigitan nyamuk. Kau tahu aku tidur di jalanan karena mabuk dan disana banyak nyamuk!" dan itu sudah kesepuluh kalinya juga Sehun menjawab seperti itu. Moonkyu memutar matanya bosan mendengar jawaban yang sama.

"Kau tahu? Aku bahkan bisa membedakan mana gigitan nyamuk dan mana kiss mark. Apa perlu kubuka pakaianmu? Aku yakin diseluruh tubuhmu juga banyak bekas kemerahan."

"YA!" teriakan keras dari Sehun membuatnya mendapatkan 'Ssst' keras dari pengguna perpustakaan lainnya. Ia menunduk meminta maaf dan kembali menatap Moonkyu tajam.

"Dan kau terlihat tidak fokus dan selalu melamun? Apa dia namja? Kuyakin dia namja yang tampan! Baik, siapa namanya?"

"Bisakah kau hanya diam dan membiarkan aku belajar? Ujian sebentar lagi dan aku tidak mau tidak lulus hanya karena ocehan tidak jelasmu itu. Dan aku harus masuk universitas favorit atau appa akan menendangku!"

"Aku hanya akan diam kalau kau memberitahuku. Ayolah! Mulutku tidak akan seember itu untuk menyebarkannya ke seluruh sekolah!"

"Apa kau bilang? Lalu bagaimana dengan kejadian tahun lalu dimana kau terus berteriak disepanjang koridor saat aku mengompol?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak berteriak bahwa kau mengompol. Aku hanya berteriak 'OH SEHUN SUDAH MENDAPATKAN MIMPI BASAHNYA!' seperti itu..."

"YA! AKU HANYA MEMBUAT PERUMPAMAAN. JANGAN GUNAKAN YANG TERLAU VULGAR!" temannya ini mengesalkan sekali dan membuatnya lupa kalau dia tengah berada di perpustakaan membuat keduanya kembali mendapat desisan dari penjaga perpustakaan. Dengan kesal, ia kembali memukul kepala Moonkyu.

"Ya! Hanya katakan dan aku janji tidak akan mengulangi kejadian tahun lalu!"

"Diamlah!"

"Sehunna~"

"Tidak!"

"Thehunna!"

"Jangan menirukan itu!"

"Umm... apa aku juga harus melakukan bbuing bbuing seperti yang kau lakukan kalau menginginkan sesuatu dariku?" Moonkyu siap membawa kedua tangannya ke wajahnya.

"Tidak dan tidak!" Sehun membereskan bukunya dan pergi dari perpustakaan.

.

.

.

Bagaimana mungkin aku terus memikirkan Jongin sedangkan ujian sudah didepan mata? Sehun menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali disaat gurunya tengah menerangkan di depan kelas.

Jongin! Kenapa kau selalu menghantui pikiranku?

Apa ia harus menemuinya lagi? Untuk apa? Hal itu pasti akan membuatnya canggung. Tapi rasanya ia ingin melihat Jongin lagi. Tapi ia sungguh bingung apa yang harus dikatakan jika mereka bertemu.

Sebaiknya bertemu?

Tidak!

Bertemu!

Tidak!

Bertemu!

Tidak! Tidak! Ayolah fokus pada ujianmu, Oh Sehun!

.

.

.

Sehun menepuk kepala keras! Kenapa sekarang ia justru berdiri di depan club yang didatanginya kemarin? Malam-malam begini? Dengan alasan untuk belajar bersama Moonkyu? Kau konyol, Oh Sehun!

Dengan langkah pasti, ia melangkah mendekat, tapi seorang namja berbedan kekar menahannya untuk masuk.

"Kau tidak bisa masuk!" ujar namja itu dengan tampang datar.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu alasannya."

"Tapi kemarin kau membolehkanku masuk. Lagipula aku sudah d-duapuluh tahun." Penjaga itu masih menghalangi jalan masuknya.

"Kau yakin? Kenapa rasanya aku tidak percaya?"

"Kumohon... ahjuththi~" Sehun menatap penjaga itu dengan memohon dan membiarkan cadelnya keluar. Ia mengutuk dalam hati, kenapa juga harus menggunakan aegyo hanya untuk melihat Jongin lagi?

Ia bisa melihat wajah namja itu memerah. Dalam hati, ia bersorak riang. Aegyonya selalu ampuh untuk siapapun dan kapanpun!

"Tetap tidak boleh!"

Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Kalau begitu kau kenal dengan namja bernama Jongin?" sehun hampir menyerah, tapi ia harus menemuinya. Atau setidaknya, melihat wajahnya. Penjaga itu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kim Jongin? Tentu saja! Semua staff di club ini mengenalnya." Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir Sehun mendengar hal ini.

"Bisakah kau mencarikannya untukku? Kau melarangku masuk, jadi kau saja yang masuk dan cari dia!"

"Tugasku hanya berjaga disini agar tidak ada anak kecil yang berusaha menyusup masuk!"

Sehun mengumpat kesal dan menjauh dari sana, ia mengeluarkan hanphonenya dan menghubungi Moonkyu dengan cepat.

"Moonkyu-ya, bagaimana kau bisa membawaku masuk ke dalam nightclub kemarin?"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Katakan saja!"

"Tentu saja aku punya orang dalam disana. Kau tahu mereka tidak akan mengizinkan pelajar untuk masuk."

"Kalau begitu beritahu orangmu itu dan suruh untuk membiarkanku masuk!"

"MWO? Kau sedang disana sekarang? Untuk apa?" ia menjauhkan handphonenya saat Moonkyu berteriak.

"Ya! Tidak perlu berteriak! Dan hanya beritahu temanmu itu dan biarkan aku masuk! Aku hanya perlu menemui seseorang."

"Kau tahu aku sedang kencan sekarang, jadi tidak bisa. Daaan~ siapa yang mau kau temui, eum? Namja yang sudah menidurimu?"

"DIAMLAH! Dan cepat hubungi orangmu itu!"

"Jadi benar? AHAHAHA~ Oh Sehun kau mudah ditebak!" ia yakin sekali sekarang wajahnya sudah sepenuhnya merah karena kata-kata temannya itu.

"Moonkyu-ya~" ia merengek mendengar Moonkyu terus tertawa di seberang telepon sana.

"Baiklah! Aku harus pergi sekarang! Bersenang-senanglah!"

"YA! HANYA BERITAHU—" sambungan terputus, membuat Sehun menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan hampir saja membanting teleponnya.

Ugh, apa ia harus menunggu disini?

.

.

Sehun menatap pintu masuk dengan bosan. Sekarang ia sedang berjongkok dan ia akan langsung berdiri tegap saat pintu terbuka dari dalam dan seseorang keluar. Tapi akan langsung mendesah kecewa begitu melihat itu bukan orang yang dicarinya.

Ia bahkan memperhatikan setiap orang yang keluar masuk dari sana. Apa Jongin tidak kesini? Mungkin saja kemarin itu kebetulan yang menyenangkan.

Pintu kembali terbuka, Sehun langsung berdiri dan menengakkan tubuhnya. Seorang namja keluar dari sana dengan yeoja dalam pelukannya. Itu Jongin! Tengah menggandeng mesra seorang yeoja seksi.

Sehun meremas jaket tebal yang dipakainya saat melihat penjaga yang tadi berbisik pada Jongin dan menunjuk kearahnya. Jongin melihat kearahnya, dan hal yang dilakukannya adalah berbalik dan berlari dari sana.

Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau bodoh, Oh Sehun! Kemarin itu hanyalah One Night Stand bagi Jongin. Tidak lebih! Hanya itu. Dan keesokan harinya Jongin akan mencari orang lain untuk memuaskannya. Bukan hanya dirinya saja.

Ia hanya menjadi orang bodoh untuk jatuh cinta pada orang seperti Kim Jongin!

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

A/N: hahay! Udah berapa lama gw nganggurin nih fic? Jadi makin kayak sinet sih? O.o'

N kenapa kalian bisa terus nemuin ukeKai? Kok gw nemunya ukeSehun terus ya? (TAT) padahal mau baca juga~ oh iya, bagi KaiHun shipper, udah tau ff Can I Alohomora Your Heart? Itu ff bagus lho. Rekomendasi dari gw! Eh, apa authornya ada disini? #ngarep katanya sih authornya orang indo! #tepoktangan gak tau sih belum liat profilnya. #iningomongapasih

WOOOWW~ sambutannya oke banget buat ff ini. Banyak yang ngarepnya NC21. Jadi gw kabulin nih! Ini gw udah tiga hari tiga malem semedi buat NCnya. Awas kalo dibilang kurang hot!

Oh makasih banget buat para reviewers n readers! Special thanks to:

Ryu Chanhyun, Choi Shinji, tikaaa, guest, alcici349, Momoshfly2401, JK0603, sonyeoncheonji, bebe fujo, Park Nara Quinnevil, dhona. laily, song min ah, teleportingwinds, Juli Constantine, anonstalker, ru-ie, Guest, elf1013, rinie hun, HaeSan, Park ChanHyo, choigiah, Kiki Craft, tsuki hime undefinite, yunjaewonkyu, CrayonThat XX, anggi love sekai, RitSuKa-HigaSasHi, teleportingwinds, Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics, kaihunshipper, beta.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM.

Pair: SeKai or KaiHun (KaixSehun)

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC sangat, miss typo(s), AU, Alur kecepetan, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

.

disarankan dengerin yang satu ini... K. will feat Tiffany - A Girls Meet Love (music box version)

.

"Eumh... Jongin-ahh~" gerakan bibirnya di leher yeoja itu terhenti seketika. Tangannya dengan cepat melepaskan tangan sang yeoja yang melingkar di sekitar lehernya.

"Pergilah!" suaranya dalam dan dingin, berbeda dengan tadi saat ia menggoda yeoja cantik ini.

"T-tapi... Kenapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan itu, Jongin langsung beranjak pergi. Tidak menunggu yeoja itu yang pergi darinya. Pikirannya kacau sekarang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan, atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin mengakui apa yang ia inginkan sekarang.

Suara desahan yeoja tadi bukanlah apa yang ingin ia dengar. Kulit leher yeoja tadi bukanlah apa yang ingin ia kecup. Leher itu tidak selembut kulit Sehun di bibirnya seperti kemarin, bibirnya tidak semanis bibir Sehun yang ia cumbu kemarin.

"Aargh... Sial!" Jongin langsung meneguk habis gelasnya yang entah keberapa. Chanyeol dihadapannya hanya bingung melihat tingkahnya. Tapi namja tinggi itu tidak menyuarakan kebingungannya. Ia tahu Jongin sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk diajak berbicara.

Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri frustasi. Entah sudah berapa yeoja yang ia tolak malam ini. DAN SEMUA ITU KARENA NAMJA YANG IA TEMUI KEMARIN! Ia bahkan pernah tidur dengan seorang namja sebelumnya. Tapi tidak sampai membuat wajah itu terus berkelebat diotaknya, tidak sampai membuat suara itu terngiang dikepalanya.

Ia belum mabuk, tentu saja. Ia tidak mudah mabuk. Tapi sekarang ia justru ingin sekali mabuk. Mungkin itu akan lebih baik, ia tidak akan memikirkan namja bernama Sehun itu lagi.

Tangannya melambai pada Chanyeol untuk segera mengisi gelasnya lagi. Mungkin Vodka akan lebih membuatnya tenang.

.

.

"Oppa~" sebuah rangkulan dipundak membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati seorang yeoja cantik dengan pakaian sexy bergelayut manja padanya.

"Oh, Krsytal! Kemarilah aku membutuhkanmu!" ia menarik yeoja itu lebih dekat dengannya dan menciumnya kasar. Kepalanya seperti mau meledak sekarang. Rasa pening dan seolah melayang. Ia tahu dirinya sudah sepenuhnya dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Tapi ia tidak peduli, yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah bagaimana mendapatkan kesenangan lagi.

Tangannya meraba kebawah dan mengelus paha mulus Krystal dengan seduktif. Membuat yeoja itu melenguh dalam ciumannya. Ya, teruslah mendesah seperti itu...

Ciumannya terputus saat Krystal mendorong bahunya menjauh. Ia menatap yeoja itu dengan mata berkabutnya.

"Kurasa tidak disini!" Yeoja cantik itu berbisik seduktif ditelinganya, dan dengan itu ia langsung merangkul Krystal dan membawanya keluar dari bar. Sedangkan Krystal hanya tersenyum manis padanya.

Keluar dari pintu bar, ia justru dihadang oleh sang penjaga disana. Ia hanya menatap namja itu dengan malas. Ada apa lagi sekarang? Tidak bisakah biarkan dirinya menikmati tubuh Krystal sepenuhnya malam ini tanpa gangguan?

"Ada yang mencarimu."

Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar perkataan sang penjaga. Siapa yang mencarinya? Kenapa tidak langsung saja masuk ke dalam dan cari dia, bukannya lewat perantara penjaga ini.

"Itu disana!" penjaga itu menunjuk pada sesosok namja yang berdiri agak jauh dari bar. Matanya tidak fokus melihat namja itu. Ia tidak mengenalinya. Sudahlah! Paling hal yang tidak penting.

Tapi saat sebuah mobil datang dan hendak parkir, cahaya dari mobil itu menyinari sang namja yang berdiri tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Itu Sehun!

Sehun yang kemarin digoda olehnya, Sehun yang kemarin dicumbu olehnya, Sehun yang kemarin mendesah dibawah tubuhnya, Sehun yang kemarin mengerang nikmat karenanya, dan Sehun yang seharian ini membuat pikirannya tidak fokus dan hanya tertuju pada namja itu.

Ia langsung melepaskan tangan Krystal dan mengejarnya saat dilihatnya Sehun berlari pergi dari sana. Tapi tiap langkah ia ambil terasa berat dengan kepalanya yang semakin pening. Dan beberapa langkah kemudian, ia langsung ambruk diatas tanah. Ia mendongak dan samar melihat bayangan Sehun yang semakin menjauh darinya.

"Sehun-ah..." ia bergumam lirih sebelum pandangannya berubah gelap.

.

.

.

Dadanya sesak. Terasa amat sesak. Napasnya memburu setelah berlari kencang. Sehun terduduk di halte bus yang sudah sepi. Ia sudah memperkirakan akan ada kejadian seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak memperkirakan rasanya akan menyakitkan seperti ini.

Matanya menerawang ke depan, memandang lalu lalang kendaraan yang sudah mulai sepi karena memang sudah hampir tengah malam. Dinginnya udara tidak ia pedulikan, perasaan dingin yang menyelimuti hatinya justru lebih menyakitkan.

Ia bodoh karena sudah jatuh pada pesona Jongin. Ia belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, dan saat ia merasa kalau dirinya jatuh cinta, ia justru jatuh pada orang yang tidak tepat. Orang yang sudah jelas tidak akan membalas perasaannya.

Sehun menengadah keatas langit melihat bintang yang menghiasi langit malam yang gelap. Ia menghela napas panjang. Apa mungkin ia salah mengartikan perasaannya? Tapi Moonkyu bilang jika kita jatuh cinta, kita akan terus memikirkan orang tersebut seolah kita sangat merindukannya meski baru semenit yang lalu kita bertemu.

Dan saat jatuh cinta, rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan saat melihat orang yang kita cintai bersama orang lain.

Itu yang ia rasakan pada Jongin. Apa mungkin Moonkyu yang salah menjelaskan padanya? Hah, tentu saja. Namja pabbo itu bahkan seorang playboy. Mana mungkin dia merasakan bagaimana jatuh cinta. Dan ia juga bodoh karena percaya pada Moonkyu.

Tapi kenapa dia lari? Kenapa? Padahal mungkin saja dia ingin membentak Jongin yang sudah merebut malam pertamanya diatas ranjang. Tapi ia malah lari saat melihat Jongin bersama yeoja cantik itu terlihat mesra dan... serasi. Apa ia iri? Cemburu?

Tangannya lagi-lagi meremas jaket yang ia kenakan seraya menunduk. Ia sungguh bingung sekarang.

"Sehun-ah? Sedang apa disini?"

Kepalanya mendongak saat mendengar namanya disebut. Dan ia melihat seorang namja yang sepertinya baru keluar dari mobilnya.

"Luhan-hyung?"

.

"Kenapa hampir tengah malam begini kau masih berkeliaran? Ahjussi akan marah kalau tahu hal ini." Luhan berdiri dihadapan Sehun sambil bertolak pinggang. Tapi ia menghela napas saat Sehun hanya diam dan menatapnya.

Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi pada Sehun. Namja itu terlihat menyedihkan sekarang. Sehun memang tidak menangis, tapi mata yang menatapnya itu penuh dengan... kemuraman dan kebingungan. Ia tidak yakin, tapi setelah mengenal Sehun bertahun-tahun, ia hapal mimik muka Sehun.

"Ayo masuk ke mobil! Aku antar kau pulang!" ia mengedikkan kepalanya kearah sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depan halte tersebut. Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya menghela napas saat Sehun hanya menatapnya dalam diam. "Tidak akan ada bus yang lewat saat tengah malam seperti ini!"

Akhirnya tanpa mau menunggu lebih lama, Luhan menuntun Sehun masuk ke mobilnya. Akan memakan waktu berjam-jam jika menunggu Sehun yang bergerak sendiri. Saat keduanya sudah masuk kedalam mobil, Luhan memakaikan Sehun sabuk pengamannya dan melaju pergi dari sana.

"Kau sudah punya alasan yang tepat untuk ahjussi nanti?" Luhan melirik Sehun yang duduk diam sambil memandang keluar jendela, terlihat melamun entah pikirannya sedang kemana.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang." Sehun berujar lirih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Luhan ingin memprotes. Tapi keadaan Sehun yang sedang tidak jelas dan penuh dengan aura kemuraman ini justru membuatnya tidak tega memarahi Sehun agar cepat pulang.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh menginap malam ini, tapi aku tidak mau tanggung jawab kalau Oh Ahjussi marah, oke?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Dan Luhan menganggapnya setuju. Setelah itu sisa perjalanan diisi dengan keheningan.

.

.

.

"Sekarang tidurlah! Jangan pikirkan apapun. Tutup saja matamu dan tidur." Luhan membaringkan paksa tubuh Sehun dikasurnya.

"Besok akhir pekan." Sehun menjawab lirih sambil meletakkan kepalanya diatas bantal dan memandang Luhan dengan mata mengantuk. Meski begitu, sepertinya Sehun belum ingin terlelap ke alam mimpinya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau butuh tidur sekarang! Aku tahu kau sudah mengantuk. Jadi jangan paksakan untuk memikirkan banyak hal." tangan Luhan menyibak poni Sehun agar tidak menutupi dahinya. Setelah melihat Sehun memejamkan matanya, Luhan ikut berbaring disebelah namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Ia sudah mengenal Sehun saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Sekarang ia sudah masuk universitas jadi sekarang tidak bisa bersama dengan namja ini sesering dulu. Kadang ia merindukan saat seperti ini dimana dulu Sehun sering menginap di apartemennya.

"Hyung..."

Ia hampir saja terlelap saat suara Sehun menginterupsi keheningan. Sehun belum tidur?

"Eum?" gumamanya dengan suara mengantuk. Ia membalikkan badannya mengahadapi Sehun yang masih menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta?" pertanyaan Sehun itu sukses membuat rasa kantuknya mengilang. Jadi... jadi Sehun sedang jatuh cinta? Begitukah? Lalu... lalu, bercak kemerahan dileher Sehun itu...

Saat Sehun melepas syal dan jaketnya tadi begitu sampai di apartemennya, ia sudah hampir menyemburkan cokelat panas yang diminumnya begitu melihat bercak kemerahan yang menyebar di leher Sehun dan bahkan bagian belakang dan bawah telinga Sehun yang tidak tertutup rambutnya. Tapi ia hanya diam karena tahu mood Sehun sedang tidak bagus.

Luhan berdehem sekali untuk kembali menenangkannya. Ia tidak boleh merecoki Sehun dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah bertumpuk di otaknya. "Yah... kurasa. Kenapa memangnya?"

Hening kembali menyelimuti suasana gelap dikamar itu. Sebelum suara Sehun yang bergumam lirih kembali memecahnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Rasanya?" Ia berpikir sebentar. Bagaimana menjelaskannya? Ia bukanlah tipe pujangga yang mudah mengeluarkan semua yang dirasakan dalam kata-kata. "Rasanya bahagia dan tidak bisa menahan senyum diwajahmu saat orang itu menatapmu dengan lembut. Seolah ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan diperutmu saat dia tersenyum padamu."

Luhan kembali berpikir keras berusaha mengingat kata-kata yang pernah ia baca di internet. Sudah ia bilang ia bukanlah seorang pujangga. Untung ia pernah membaca seperti itu di internet saat mencoba untuk mendapat perhatian dari seseorang dulu. Ah, itu masa lalu.

"Menyesakkan saat dia jauh darimu dan tidak bisa melihat senyumnya. Seperti itulah kira-kira."

"Saat kau melihatnya bersama orang lain dan kau berpikir dia tidak akan membalas perasaanmu?" Sehun masih terus berkata sambil menatap langit-langit, menolak untuk menatapnya.

Sekarang sepertinya Luhan tahu apa yang menyebabkan Sehun tampak muram seperti ini. "Menyakitkan seolah kau ingin mengeluarkan jantungmu sendiri agar tidak membuat denyut yang begitu menyakitkan dan menyesakkan di dadamu!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Ia ikut memandang langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. Suasana kembali hening. Ia hanya menunggu Sehun menanyakan apa lagi. Sekarang ia tahu, Sehun jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak akan membalas perasaannya. Apa orang itu sudah punya pacar?

Kasihan sekali Sehunnienya ini. Disaat pertama kali jatuh cinta, dia justru mendapat rintangan seperti ini. Mungkin besok ia akan menghibur Sehun dengan mengajaknya ke Lotte World.

"Baiklah sekarang aku yang ber—" Luhan menengok ke samping dan melihat namja yang lebih muda itu sudah mendengkur halus. "—tanya? Huft... mudah sekali kau tertidur!"

Menyerah akan rasa kantuk yang kembali mendera, Luhan menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidur sebelum ia berdoa satu hal sebelum jatuh dalam alam mimpinya. 'Semoga besok menjadi hari yang menyenangkan untuk Sehun!'

.

.

.

Jongin mengerang dalam tidurnya saat cahaya matahari mulai mengganggu tidurnya. Tangannya reflek menekan pelipisnya saat ia membuka mata dan rasa pening langsung menyerang kepalanya.

Niatnya untuk bangun ia batalkan, dengan dahi yang mengerut dalam ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi. Tapi yang ia ingat semalam ia hanya mabuk dan semuanya samar. Tapi ia merasa bertemu dengan Sehun tadi malam. Apa itu mimpi? Ingatannya samar tentang kejadian semalam.

"Oppa kau sudah bangun rupanya!" sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Krystal tengah berdiri diambang pintu kamar, ditangannya ada nampan yang sepertinya berisi sarapan untuknya.

Jongin berusaha mendudukkan dirinya dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Tangannya dengan pelan memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening.

"Ayo sarapan... setelah kau merasa baikan, kita akan kencaaan~"

.

.

.

"Oppaaa~" rengekan itu terdengar menyakitkan ditelinga Jongin. Tubuhnya lelah... sangat lelah dan gadis satu ini terus saja menyeretnya kesana kemari di Lotte World.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengerti? Aku lelah, Krystal. Sangaaaat lelah."

"Ayolaaah~ aku janji ini wahana terakhir yang kita naiki!"

"Tidak!"

"Oppa~ lagipula bianglala ini tidak menghabiskan tenaga. Kau hanya harus duduk diam dan menikmati pemandangan! Aku janji ini yang terakhir!"

"Baiklah. Ini yang terakhir!" Jongin mendengus saat yeoja itu memekik senang dan kembali menyeretnya ke antrian bianglala. Ini yang membuatnya malas, mengantri.

Tapi ia merasa familier dengan orang yang mengantri didepannya. Meski dari belakang, ia merasa mengenali rambut cokelatnya.

"Kenapa Luhan-hyung tidak pernah ikut naik?" kata namja yang berdiri disamping namja berambut cokelat itu.

Dan matanya melebar saat orang itu menengok kesamping berbicara dengan temannya.

"Lulu-hyung takut ketinggian."

"Ah padahal sayang sekali dia sudah membayar kita masuk kesini~"

"Aku hanya heran kenapa Lulu-hyung juga mengajakmu kemari, Moonkyu-ah!"

"Karena dia tidak mau Sehunnie kecilnya naik wahana sendirian~" ujar namja yang dipanggil Moonkyu itu sambil mencubit pipi Sehun.

Jongin berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Benar ini Sehun! Anak anjing tersesat yang ia temui malam itu.

"Krystal aku haus, bisa kau belikan aku minuman?" ucapnya pada yeoja yang masih memeluk lengannya itu.

"Apa? Tapi giliran kita sebentar lagi."

"Aku akan menyuruh antrian belakang untuk mendahului sampai kau kembali! Ayolah kau ingin aku mati kehausan dan dehidrasi?"

Krystal memajukan bibir bawahnya, terlihat tidak setuju tapi kalimat terakhir membuatnya menurut juga. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan kalau ia perhatian pada Jongin. Lagipula setelah ini mereka akan melakukan sesi romantis diatas bianglala.

Jongin menghela napa lega saat Krystal menurut dan pergi setelah memberinya kecupan dipipi dan menghilang dalam kerumunan orang.

"Giliran kitaa~!" seruan senang dari depan membuat Jongin kembali melihat kearah Sehun yang kini memasuki bianglala. Dengan segera ia membisikkan sesuatu ke penjaga yang mengelola bianglala itu dan menahan bahu teman Sehun yang bernama Moonkyu untuk masuk kedalam.

"Kurasa kau bisa masuk yang berikutnya!" ujarnya dan masuk begitu saja menyusul Sehun yang memasang wajah horor melihat siapa yang menemaninya didalam. Para pengelola bianglala itu langsung menutup pintu.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Buka! Cepat buka!" Moonkyu berusaha membuka pintu itu dan menggedor-gedornya.

"M-Moonkyu-ah!" Sehun juga berusaha mendorongnya dari dalam. Tapi bianglala kembali bergerak membuat Sehun oleng dan hampir jatuh, tapi ada sepasang lengan kuat yang menarik pinggangnya dan mendudukkannya di pangkuan namja yang saat ini sangat tidak ingin ia temui.

Ia berusaha bangkit tapi lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya sangat kuat membuatnya tetap terduduk dipangkuan Jongin.

"Kenapa ingin pergi, eum?" Jongin menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun yang hanya bisa diam. Hidungnya mengendus disekitar leher Sehun, berusaha mengingat aroma itu. Bibir tebalnya mengecup bekas merah keunguan yang sudah samar karena mulai memudar.

Senyumnya mengembang mengetahui tubuh Sehun yang bergetar saat ia mulai menyesap dan menggigitnya lembut.

"Tubuhmu masih mengenali sentuhanku rupanya." Ciumannya kini perlahan naik ke dagu lalu bawah telinga Sehun membuat namja cantik itu mendesah lirih saat ia kembali menyesap dan menggigitnya lembut. Oh benar! Desahan ini yang ingin ia dengar dari kemarin. Kulit lembut ini yang ingin ia cium dari kemarin.

"Hentikan!" suara Sehun sama sekali tidak membuatnya berhenti. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menghentikannya. Kulit halus Sehun dibawah telapak tangannya adalah apa yang ia inginkan.

"Eunghh kumohon hentikan, Jongin!" dan suara putus asa itulah yang membuatnya berhenti. Kenapa? Apa Sehun tidak menyukainya? Bukankah malam itu Sehun menyukainya? Kenapa sekarang namja cantik itu tidak merespon sentuhannya?

Dia membiarkan saat Sehun bangkit dari pangkuannya dan duduk menjauh. Dia hanya menatapnya bingung. Apa Sehun tidak menginginkannya? Dia bahkan hampir frustasi kemarin karena ingin kembali merasakan malam pernah yang ia lewati bersama Sehun.

Sehun tidak menatapnya, dia hanya menatap jendela bianglala yang menampilkan langit yang sudah mulai gelap dan lampu-lampu yang mulai dinyalakan. Diluar sana terlihat indah. Tapi Sehun jauh lebih indah. Tangannya menyangka dagunya dan menatap apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Meski suasana begitu canggung, ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya terus terdiam menunggu... dan menunggu.

.

.

.

Saat mereka turun dari bianglala, tidak ada Krystal ataupun teman Sehun disana. Ia tersenyum senang. Setidaknya tidak akan ada yang mengganggu. Dilihatnya Sehun berjalan menjauh. Segera saja ia mengikuti Sehun dan menyejajarkan langkahnya. Sehun masih terus diam dan menolak menatapnya.

Ia juga ikut diam, walaupun ia sudah berteriak-teriak dalam hati tidak tahan melihat Sehun yang sedari tadi terus menjilat ataupun menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Oh tidak bisakah bibirnya yang menggantikan hal itu? Tapi ia berusaha menahannya.

Tapi saling terdiam lama kelamaan membuatnya jengah juga. Dengan inisiatif sendiri, ia meraih tangan Sehun dan menautkan jemari mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita makan lebih dulu. Ayo!"

Jemarinya menggenggam erat tangan halus Sehun, enggan untuk melepaskannya. Tanpa mendengarkan protes dari namja berkulit putih susu itu ia menarik Sehun dari sana.

.

.

"Aku tahu itu adalah Kim Jongin! Brengsek! Aku tahu dia yang sudah mengambil keuntungan dari Sehun malam itu! Biarkan aku menghajarnya sekarang!" Moonkyu terus saja menggumamkan kekesalannya. Ia ingin sekali menghampiri Sehun yang kini tengah digandeng oleh Jongin. Tapi Luhan menahannya.

"Ada baiknya kau tidak kesana!"

"Tapi hyung—"

"Aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Dan mereka harus menyelesaikannya berdua. Tanpa kau!"

"Hyung!"

"Sudahlah ayo pulang saja!"

.

.

.

"Lepaskan! Aku bilang aku tidak lapar!" Sehun masih meronta saat Jongin membawanya keluar dari Lotte World dan membawanya ke mobil Jongin.

Jongin tetap diam. Berjalan didepannya dengan tangan kuat itu yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Ya! Aku bilang lepas—"

BRAK!

Dan ia ingat dirinya pernah mengalami hal semacam ini.

Jongin yang menyeretnya...

Ia yang meronta ingin dilepaskan...

Jongin yang memerangkapnya diantara tubuh menawan itu dan badan mobil...

Jongin yang menatapnya dalam, membuatnya tenggelam dalam permata obsidian dengan tatapannya yang tajam, membuatnya lupa akan bernapas.

Dan...

Jongin yang menciumnya. Menawan bibir tipisnya untuk tenggelam dalam bibir tebal nan seksi itu. Hanya saja, Sehun berpikir akankah malam itu terulang lagi?

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

A/N: gak tau juga kenapa gue ngerasa kemampuan nulis gue semakin nurun. #sigh ada yang mau jadi guru buat gue? Sekarang jadi agak kaku kalo udah deskripsiin ceritanya. Makanya pada sadar gak chapter ini minim deskripsi. Kebanyakan dialognya! -_-'

RuCho D'Evil: ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih reviewnyaa~

Tiikaaa: sebenernya gw sendiri gak suka liat seme sakit hati lebih enak uke yg menderita lahir batin deh. Disini banyak yang kesel sama Kai ya? Oh Kai emang jahat dari dulu tau? #taboked hahay... kadang seme yg posesif emang bikin geregetan. Makasih ya reviewnya~

Guest: ini udah lanjut. Maaf lama, author yang satu ini emang paling males sih maklumin aja ya. Aiish... baca Sekai gue geli sendiri jadinya. Gak tau kenapa kalo baca Sehun yang pendiem feminim gitu biasa aja, tapi kalo baca Kai yang kayak gitu gue jadi mikir, kok Kai berasa jadi lekong ya? Tapi gue juga kadang baca SeKai yang rate M sih, asal Kai gak lekong banget. Oke makasih ya~

CermePhinaaa: tenang sehun gak selamanya sedih kok! Thanks~

alcici349: kalo kejar-kejaran entar KaiHun kayak lagi maen film india dong ya? (KaiHun: Nel sadar gak sih lo kalo ini juga udah kayak sinet?) kekeke gw tau, ya kemampuan gw emang segini sih mau gimana lagi... makasih~

ru-ie: oh oke. Masih belajar buat NC yang masukin perasaan si Kai ama Sehun juga sih, ternyata gagal ya? belajar dari fics english juga. Kadang lebih enak baca NC bahasa inggris daripada indonesia, banyak 'ahh ohh uhh' nya aja sama vulgar banget. Jadi hambar aja gitu gak ada bumbunya. Wuiiiih~ emang bener lebih banyak dari Sehun's point of view. Oke sip. Gomawo~

sonyeoncheonji: nah iya kan? Sehun yang mukanya unyu gitu emang lebih cocok mendesah dibawah. #plak oh, masih ada yang nunggu Spring Devil ternyata yaa~ hahaha!

Ryu ryungie: ini udah dilanjut. Gamsahae buat reviewnya~

dew'yellow: lagi? Niatnya chapter depan deh NC. Itupun kalo lagi mood buat NCnya. Oke~

Moceng: halo juga~ nah kan gw banyak temennya jadi KaiHun shipper. Tapi belakangan susah juga nyari KaiHun ya? Tapi buat gw sih, gak ada rotan akarpun jadi. Gak ada KaiHun, SeKai pun jadi. #marukloNel duh, mungkin nunggu sampe si suho tingginya nyaingin chanyeol dulu kali ya baru kai mau insaf. #ditembakAquatics

HaeSan: ini udah lanjut. Makasih!

Cheyzee: iya emang kriminal. Tipe muka yang suka maenin perasaan orang, tipe muka kayak bang toyib yang pergi 3 kali puasa 3 kali lebaran tak pulang pulang padahal udah ngehamilin istri orang. Gue juga gak ngerti ini kenapa tiba-tiba bahas bang toyib? Ah, lupakan! Oke sip~

Mingi: aduh semriwing mah angin bikin adem bukan bikin hot... kamu nyindir yaa~? . ngomong-ngomong tentang angin, Sehun mana ya? Kipas gw rusak neh! #EA #lupakan makasih~

Rinie hun: iya Jongin udah berusaha ngejar kok, tapi gw buat tepar duluan. Kekeke~ kok tiba tiba gw jadi pengen Jongin yang tersiksa ya? O.o secepat kilat? Bentaran gw panggilin si Chen dulu ya~

ferina. Refina: oke, lanjut ya bacanya kalo penasaran~ ^^ oh maaii gaaat! Sebenernya dari dulu juga kali pengen banget menodai Sehun, cuma yg berhasil nodain Sehun itu si Kai. sayang sekali, hiks... pengen deh MP nya Sehun buat gw! #EA

iyin. icez: ulalaaa~ #jogetpaparazzi gw juga seneng ngeliat Sehun unyu unyu kayak penyu yang dimakan ikan hiu gitu~

bebe fujo: oooh~ ada yang nunggu nih ff! Ada yang nunggu nih ff~ #tebarconfetti #hugnkiss ya ampun gw ketawa seriusan dikalimat yang 'Sehun polos banget tapi nagih pengen lagi'... abis sehun dibuat nakal kayak bitch gak cocok deh. O.o'

anggi love sekai: iya sehun lucu kayak kucing kecil yang minta dielus dan dimanja. Makasih ne~

katsumi-harada: thanks for your compliment. Gyaaaa~! Don't eat my sehunnie~ only Kai is allowed to eat him.

Anonstalker: emang semua NC itu hot sih. Hehehehe~ kalo jonginnya asik asikan sama gw sih gak apa-apa kan ya? #dor XP

baekyuhan11: makasih reviewnya~

shin. minimin: eum... jeongmal? Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih~

RitSuKa-HigaSasHi: ini udah apdet. Makasih ya!

Miyuk: oh ya ampun itu kamu kenapa? Terangsang ya? O.o' mungkin konflik dikit Cuma masalah perasaan doang.

rindi. kimia: kamu suka banget sama kimia ya? Bantu gw dong buat ini ngerjain soal kimia yang benzena dan turunannya. Gw pusing guru kimia gw gak pernah jelasin tapi tugas numpuk! #curcol #lupakan makasih reviewnya~

ELF: iya ini udah dilanjut. Makasih~ ^^

Kris-MINE: iya ini apdetannya~ thanks~

Kkamjong: sabar say~ tenang aja pasti gw lanjut meski lama sih. ^^

YoungChanBiased: gak masalah gw juga kadang gitu. Baca udah lama reviewnya sebulan kemudian! #jahatloNel aaarh tidak. Kayaknya gw udah buat seseorang yang polos jadi gak polos lagiii~ ini kamu pertama baca NC minta yang lebih asem? O/O makasih ya~

13ginger: iya iyaaaa~ ini udah ada lanjutannya! Duh, mending sehun gak usah sabar aja. Tonjok si Kai terus sini sama gw aja deh hun gw ikhlas ridho! #taboked

MiraMira: ya ampun kamu salah nyebut Luhan gitu jadi si rusa muncul di chapter ini~ #apasih makasih ya~

Flamintsqueen: yeah, mending dong sehun jatuh cinta sama someone who fucked him. Kalo sama yang udah nyulik dia, ntar sehun menderita sindrom stockholm dong! Oke sip makasih.

evilfish1503: hadeeeuh, masih mending sehun cuma udah gak perawan, kalo sehunnya hamil gimana? Nah, belakangan mikir sih kalo ff ini jadi MPREG gimana ya? O.o

pepiqyu: iya Jongin emang jahat! Lebih jahat dari devil bahkan. Ini udah dilanjut, makasih~

ajib4ff: ini~ ini udah ada lanjutannya kok. Maaf kalo lama ya!

fujo yaoi: ini udah dilanjutkan.. makasih!

Marvinaoct: bahahaha~ gak tau kenapa gw seneng aja gitu ya ada yang ngumpat Kai kek gini... semuanya tenang, gw gak benci kok sama Kai. Kai ganteng kok, cuma mukanya aja yang bikin gw mikir yang nggak-nggak. =.= wiiiw... makasih~ makasih~

ALF lupapassword: tapi belakangan gw lagi suka HunHan sih... apalagi abis liat ivy club. Emang bener dugaan gw sehun yang paling punya bakat buat jadi model. Yang lain kaku semua, sehun gayanya paling oke itu ganteng banget. Kan jadi mikir nih orang punya aura uke sekaligus seme. -_-'

Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic: banyak yang kasian sama sehun sih ya. Kok gak ada yang kasian sama gw? 'Gak penting juga buat ngasihani lo Nel.' (ToT) Oke sip makasih~

BabyBaek: makasih banget loh pujiannya~ amin deh mereka bisa jadian!

Zhehoons: i-iya ini udah dilanjut kok. Sabar ya~ itu meja kasian digebrak-gebrak. Makasih!

Knightoseha: gw perhatiin kayaknya di FFn banyak KaiHun shipper yang lagi pada sekarat kurang asupan fic KaiHun ya? O.o' aaww~ itu bahasamu jadi pengen buat NC lagi!

Cuma mau ngasih tau aja, karna jujur aja gw orangnya males jadi mungkin bales review pun agak jarang ya~ maaaaaaf~ tapi makasih banget yang udah mau nyempetin buat ngisi nih kotak putih dibawah ini~ kotak review maksudnya! Hehehe.

Mungkin juga ada typo di balesan review karna gw belom sempet baca ulang. Mohon dimengerti aja deh ya!

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM.

Pair: SeKai or KaiHun (KaixSehun)

Warning: Shounen-ai, NC gak tau yang 17 atau 18 tapi mungkin juga 20(gak ngerti juga!), OOC sangat, miss typo(s), AU, Alur kecepetan, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

Sehun bahkan lupa apa yang telah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Ia bahkan lupa sebelumnya ia meronta ingin dilepaskan, ia lupa akan rasa marahnya pada Jongin. Dan kini ia hanya membiarkan hatinya yang mengambil alih tubuhnya saat dirinya ikut membalas ciuman itu.

Dia bahkan tidak ingat kapan Jongin mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil itu lagi. Kini Sehun sudah duduk dipangkuan namja tan itu. Dia lebih menyender ke depan membuat dada mereka bersentuhan masih dengan ciuman panas yang diberikan Jongin.

Jongin melepaskan pegutan manisnya di bibir Sehun. Dia melihat Sehun yang juga menatapnya dengan polos. Tapi dia bisa melihat ada gairah dan keinginan yang bersinar di mata itu. Dan Jongin hanya bisa tertawa puas dalam hati karena bukan hanya dia yang menginginkan hal ini.

Saat tangannya kembali menekan belakang kepala Sehun untuk maju ke arahnya, namja dalam pangkuannya itu tidak ragu untuk melingkarkan tangan di leher kecokelatannya. Satu tangannya bertengger di pinggang ramping Sehun saat kecupan manis mendarat di dahi putih itu, bergerak turun perlahan ke pelipisnya lalu sampai di kelopak mata indah Sehun. merasakan setiap detail halusnya kulit putih itu di bibirnya.

Sehun merasakan desir hangat dalam tubuhnya saat Jongin menciumnya lembut seperti ini. Bukan ciuman kasar. Wajahnya menghangat saat napas Jongin berhembus di wajahnya. Tangannya mencengkeram bahu Jongin erat saat bibir tebal itu mencapai bibirnya dan mengulumnya dengan gerakan lambat.

Seperti berusaha meresapi manisnya bibir tipis merah muda itu. Sehun mengakui kalau dirinya sudah kecanduan akan segala sesuatu tentang Jongin. Saat dirinya ada dalam rengkuhan lengan Jongin, saat dirinya dicium oleh Jongin. Dia tidak menahan apa pun, erangan rendah keluar dari tenggorokannya saat bibir mereka terpisah.

Menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan sayunya sebelum kembali menghubungkan bibir mereka, ingin kembali merasakan kehangatan masing-masing. Sehun merasakan tubuhnya memanas saat tangan Jongin yang tadi ada di pinggangnya kini perlahan turun dan bergerak nakal di pahanya.

Erangannya yang teredam semakin meningkat merasakan getaran menakjubkan kearah selangkangannya. Apalagi saat lidah Jongin menelusup masuk kedalam mulutnya. Tangannya meremat rambut hitam Jongin saat lidah namja itu mengeksplorasi mulutnya, menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Merasakan rambut hitam lembut diantara sela jarinya sementara mulutya masih dimanja oleh Jongin.

"Eunghh... Jongin!" erangan kali ini terdengar lebih jelas saat bibir mereka terpisah dan bibir Jongin pindah turun ke lehernya. Tubuhnya sontak semakin menekan tubuh namja tan ini. Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit-langit mobil, membiarkan Jongin lebih leluasa menguasai lehernya.

"Jongin... ahh..." tangannya semakin intens meremat helai rambut hitam Jongin saat merasakan gigitan dan hisapan di lehernya. Dan tubuhnya tersentak saat sebuah gigitan lembut di perbatasan leher dan bahunya. Memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil dari bahunya lalu terus naik sampai ke telinganya.

Napasnya semakin berat saat bibir berpengalaman itu terus memanja telinganya. Memaksa dirinya untuk terus mengeluarkan desah dan erangan rendah. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan dengan jelas sesuatu yang keras menenkan pantatnya. Ah, sial! Pakaian ini sunggung mengganggu.

Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya, senang akan erangan dan gigitan yang Jongin berikan di bawah telinganya sebagai reaksi saat pantatnya menggesek junior besar yang sudah sangat keras itu. Dia hanya bermaksud menggoda sekali. Tapi kedua tangan Jongin langsung berada di pinggulnya dan memaksanya untuk terus melakukan hal tadi.

"Nghh—ahh... Jongin! Ohh God!" Sehun sedikit kesal diantara desahannya saat merasakan getar di saku celananya dan nada yang memekakkan telinga. Kenapa disaat seperti ini harus ada yang menelponnya?

Satu tangannya turun dan mengambil smartphonenya... tertera nama Moonkyu disana. Sialan! Namja itu selalu saja mengganggunya.

"Jongin... nghh~ hentikan dulu—ahh!" percuma. Jongin seolah tidak mendengarnya dan terus melanjutkan ciuman dan gerakannya.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Sehun menjawab panggilan itu dan sebelum dia mengucapkan 'Yeoboseyeo', sudah ada serentetan kalimat yang memotongnya lebih dulu.

"DIMANA KAU?! CEPAT KEMBALI SEKARANG JUGA ATAU AKU YANG MENYERETMU DARI SANA!"

"Moonkyu-ah, aku sibuk! Kau bisa pulang lebih du—ah fuck!" Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya saat tangan Jongin berpindah menyingkap kaosnya ke atas dan sesuatu yang hangat kini melingkupi nipplenya.

"BERHENTI MELAKUKAN ITU DAN PULANG!"

"Moonkyu-ah, berhenti berteriak! Kau pulang saja denga Luh—" Sehun tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena dia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras agar desahannya tidak keluar. Oh, ya ampun... Jongin begitu hebat!

"KATAKAN PADA JONGIN UNTUK BERHENTI ATAU AKU AKAN KESANA DAN MEMOTONG PENISNYA!"

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau ak—"

"Cepat. Kembali. Oh. Sehun!"

"Baiklah. Baiklah... Tunggu aku di pintu masuk Lotte World dalam lima menit!"

Sehun menyimpan kembali smartphonennya setelah panggilan terputus dan menjauh dari sentuhan Jongin. Mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari namja tan itu dan membenahi kaosnya.

"Maaf. Aku harus pergi... sekarang!" Sehun ingin bangkit dari pangkuan Jongin, tapi sepasang lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya kembali membuatnya terduduk di paha Jongin.

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Kita bahkan belum masuk ke kegiatan inti!" Jongin berbisik dengan nada rendah di telinganya, diikuti sebuah gigitan di titik sensitifnya.

"Eunghh... tapi aku harus pergi! Mianhae..." tangannya mendorong dada Jongin lebih keras dan dia berhasil bangkit dari sana lalu keluar dari mobil. Meninggalkan Jongin yang frustasi akan celananya yang sudah menggembung di bagian selangkangannya.

.

.

.

Sehun memijat pelipisnya, merasa pusing akan ocehan yang sedari tadi temannya berikan. Luhan yang menyupir di depan hanya bisa senyum-senyum saja. Oh, kenapa hyungnya itu tidak membantunya menyumpal mulut Moonkyu?

Berikan apa saja padanya! Sandal? Sepatu? Apa saja! Dia ingin menyumpal mulut lembar ini!

"DENGARKAN AKU, OH SEHUN!"

"BERHENTI BERTERIAK DI TELINGAKU!" balasnya ikut berteriak. Dia sudah sangat kesal sekarang.

"Jongin bukanlah orang yang cocok untukmu, percayalah! Setiap malam dia menggandeng namja atau yeoja yang berbeda ke kamarnya. Jadi, jangan jatuh cinta padanya!"

Sehun menekuk wajahnya dengan mengepalkan tinjunya berusaha menahan diri agar tidak melayangkan tangannya ke kepala temannya ini. Bisakah hanya diam dan beri dia waktu untuk menenangkan diri setelah kegiatan panasnya terhenti tadi?

"Baik. Kau ingin seorang namja? Akan aku carikan! Kau ingin namja yang seperti apa? Asalkan jangan Kim Jongin!"

"Kau ingin mencarikannya? Baik. Dengarkan! Dia harus tampan, berkharisma, kulitnya tan eksotis, rambutnya hitam, tatapan matanya tajam, dan dia harus bermarga KIM!" Sehun menekan tiap suku kata terakhirnya. Baik, kita sudah tahu siapa yang memiliki ciri-ciri tersebut.

"Oke. Aku tahu! Aku kenal dengan seseorang bernama... eum... —aku agak lupa namanya— kalau tidak salah dia Kim..."

"..."

"Jonghyun! Ya Kim Jonghyun! Dia baik, tampan, dia bahkan lebih seksi dari Kim Jongin, kau tahu?"

"Grrh..." dia ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding saat ini juga. Atau tidak! Membenturkan kepala Moonkyu ke dinding terdengar lebih baik.

"Atau Kim Jongdae?"

"Ya! Jangan bawa-bawa nama temanku!" Luhan membuka suara saat mendengar nama temannya disebut-sebut.

"Atau Kim Youngwoon? Kim Heechul —tidak! Dia cantik. Sehun ingin tipe yang lebih manly—?"

Dia lelah dan ingin tidur sekarang! Dan dia ingin ketenangan! "BERHENTI MENGOCEH KIM MOONKYU!"

"Ya, benar. Atau aku? Margaku juga Kim. Bagaimana?"

Sehun hanya memandang temannya ini dengan tatapan malas. Dia tahu setelah ini Moonkyu akan bereaksi seperti apa. Dia akan berkata...

"MWO?! TIDAK! Jangan aku! Aku bahkan bukan gay!"

Lalu dia akan bilang...

"Aku sungguh masih normal seratus persen dan masih menyukai payudara! Aku masih normal... ya Tuhaaan!"

Heh, benar kan! Dan dia akan menghubungi yeojachingunya untuk mengatakan kalau dia menyayanginya dan tidak akan melirik seorang namja sedikitpun! Che! Sahabatnya ini memang terlalu sering melakukan hal ini jika sesuatu yang menjurus ke gay. Dia bahkan sudah hapal di luar kepala.

Luhan hanya terkekeh di depan melihat tingkah dua namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Kalian seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar!" dan kalimatnya itu membuatnya mendapatkan teriakan kompak dari dua namja yang duduk dibelakang.

"JANGAN HARAP!"

.

.

.

"Hey, kau benar-benar menyukai Jongin?"

Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan saat dia sudah selesai mengancingkan piyama tidurnya. Suasana kini lebih tenang karena Moonkyu sedang ada di kamar mandi. Ya, dia dan Moonkyu kini akan menginap di apartemen Luhan. Besok hari minggu, ingat?

"Sehunna! Kau sungguh-sungguh?" Luhan kembali mengulang pertanyaannya saat mendapati Sehun hanya diam.

"Aku... tidak tahu," Sehun menundukkan kepalanya bingung.

"Katakan padaku seberapa jauh kau menyukainya? Apa kau menginginkannya?" Luhan membawa Sehun untuk duduk kasur. Sehun masih terdiam, mungkin bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku tidak tahu. Lagipula, Jongin hanya menganggapku sebagai pemuas nafsunya."

"Jangan katakan itu! Hyung tidak suka kau berbicara seolah kau ini seorang pelacur rendahan. Kau menginginkan Jongin kan? Kenapa tidak berusaha mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan?" Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun, berusaha memberi semangat agar namja yang lebih muda darinya ini tidak menyerah begitu saja.

"Mendapatkan Jongin itu seperti berusaha menggapai langit, hyung. Terlalu tinggi untukku!"

"Tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin asal kau mau berusaha, ingat? Tenang saja! Ada hyung dan Moonkyu yang akan membantumu!"

"Moonkyu? Dia bahkan selalu mengoceh kalau membicarakan Jongin!" Sehun melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mendengus kesal kalau ingat kejadian di mobil tadi.

"Kita hanya perlu membuat Jongin menyukaimu!"

Sehun segera mendongak menatap Luhan, menatapnya tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin bisa melakukannya?

"Kita hanya akan membuatmu semenarik mungkin—kudengar Jongin suka tipe yang seksi—dan kita butuh seseorang untuk berpura-pura menjadi namjachingumu agar Jongin cepat menyadari perasaannya."

"Bagaimana hyung cepat sekali merencanakan hal seperti itu?" Sehun memajukan bibir bawahnya saat membayangkan akan benar-benar membuat Jongin menyukainya. Pipinya perlahan menghangat.

"Hyung baca dari internet!" dan Luhan yang nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya justru membuatnya jadi cengok. Ternyata hyungnya sering membaca hal-hal seperti itu ya?

"Tapi siapa yang akan berpura-pura menjadi namjachinguku?" keduanya saling bertatapan bingung. Jika Luhan, itu sangat tidak mungkin. Kenapa? Belakangan karena Luhan akan sibuk, Sehun juga butuh seseorang yang terlihat lebih manly dari Sehun.

"Ah, segarnyaaa~" Moonkyu masuk ke kamar dengan handuk kecil di bahunya dan sudah lengkap memakai piyama. Niatnya untuk naik ke kasur terhenti.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" entah kenapa tapi Moonkyu merasakan hal buruk akan menimpanya. "Ya! Kenapa kalian tersenyum seperti itu kearahku?!"

.

.

.

"Huft... aku lebih suka meminum bubble tea dari pada kopi ini~" Sehun lagi-lagi memajukan bibir bawahnya untuk ke empat belas kalinya pagi ini. Sekarang jam 10 dan Moonkyu bilang, Jongin selalu ke kafe ini tiap hari minggu jam 10 pagi. Dari mana Moonkyu dapat jadwal kegiatan Jongin? Dia juga tidak tahu. Mungkin temannya itu berbakat menjadi seorang stalker.

Semalam saat tidurnya dia sempat mendengar sayup-sayup suara Luhan yang seperti mengancam sesuatu pada temannya itu. Mungkin karena itulah sekarang Moonkyu terlihat serius menjalani perannya.

"Moonkyu-ah, skinny jeans ini terlalu ketat buatku! Dan kaos ini terlalu rendah, dadaku hampir terlihat. Pinggangku bahkan akan terlihat jika aku mengangkat lenganku sedikit saja!"

"Itu demi rencana, Oh Sehun! Sabarlah!" Moonkyu terus mengecek jam tangannya berkali-kali. Sudah jam 10.15 itu artinya lewat lima belas menit dan Jongin belum muncul.

"Tapi ini terlalu ketat!"

"Terlalu ketat? Skinny jeans memang begitu! Atau juniormu sedang tegang ya?"

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat di belakang kepala Moonkyu dengan keras. Aiish~ namja satu ini seenaknya saja berbicara.

"Berhenti bicara vulgar padaku!" seru Sehun dengan kesal, sebenarnya dia sudah sering mendengar ucapan Moonkyu yang sering vulgar tapi entah kenapa dia masih belum terbiasa. "Dan juga, bukankah kau tidak suka aku bersama dengan Jongin? Kenapa bisa berubah pikiran secepat itu?"

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku mau membantumu. Lagipula..."

_Flashback_

"_Aku. Tidak. Mau! Lebih baik aku mati daripada membiarkan Sehun bersama dengan Jongin!"_

"_Pelankan suaramu, Moonkyu! Sehun sudah tidur..." Luhan membekap mulut Moonkyu yang memang pada dasarnya tidak mau diam itu. "Lagipula bukankah kau tidak menyukai Jongin?"_

"_Bukan tidak menyukainya... tapi aku membencinya! Dia pernah merebut pacarku yang dulu! Untung aku orang yang sabar dan tidak langsung menghajarnya!"_

"_Huft... kau bilang Jongin memiliki harga diri yang tinggi kan? Dan kau membencinya. Apa yang ada di pikiranmu tentang membuat Jongin merendahkan dirinya dan bertekuk lutut pada Sehun?" ucap Luhan lagi dengan sabar. Dia memperhatikan ekspresi Moonkyu yang sepertinya berusaha berpikir keras, sebelum anak itu menyeringai aneh._

"_ITU IDE YANG BAGUS HYU—"_

_PLAK! "Aku bilang pelankan suaramu, bodoh!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Lupakan saja! Yang penting aku membantumu, kan?" ucap Moonkyu dengan santai.

Sehun hampir memukul temannya lagi, kalau saja Moonkyu tidak menahan tangannya dan menyuruhnya berdiri.

"Jongin sudah datang. Oh, baguslah dia datang sendirian! Sekarang, cepat pesan makanan sana!" belum sempat dia protes, Moonkyu sudah mendorongnya menuju antrian untuk memesan makanan.

Sehun hanya berdiri gugup disana. Apalagi saat merasakan seseorang berdiri dibelakangnya. Dia yakin sekali itu pasti Jongin. Dia berjanji tidak akan mengangkat lengannya sedikit saja karena kaosnya akan terangkat dan menampilkan pinggangnya. Sehun membiarkan lengannya tetap lurus kebawah. Dan dia tidak akan menengok ke belakang atau kemana pun. Apa pun yang terjadi!

TAK!

"Auch~" sesuatu menghantam kepalanya membuatnya sontak mengelus kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, dia menunduk dan mendapati sebuah gumpalan kertas atau sesuatu seperti itulah yang menghantam kepalanya. Memang tidak sakit. Tapi membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

Sungguh, dia sedang dalam keadaan sangat gugup dan tiba-tiba ada yang mengagetkannya? Dia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Moonkyu hanya nyengir dengan tangannya membentuk peace sign.

"Sehun...?"

Panggilan itu membuat tubuh Sehun tegang dan... oh shit! Dia lupa untuk tidak mengangkat lengannya. Dengan gerakan kaku, Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan memberikan senyum canggung.

"J-jongin-ssi... annyeong!" belum sempat Jongin membalas, kini sudah gilirannya untuk memesan. Sehun berdiri di sana dengan diam. Dia bingung harus memesan apa, dia tidak pernah kesini sebelumnya. Dan Moonkyu tidak bilang ingin pesan apa.

"A-aku pesan... err~ itu—eumhh..." Sehun menutup mulutnya saat suara itu yang keluar. Dia tidak sengaja, sungguh. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menelusup ke kaosnya dan mengelus pinggangnya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Aku bisa menyarankan Caramel Macchiato kalau kau mau."

Sebuah bisikan bernada rendah membuat Sehun merinding. Sebenarnya Jongin ini manusia atau setan yang bisa membuat bulu kuduknya meremang seperti ini?

"Atau kau bisa memesan Latte Macchiato?"

"Y-ya. Aku pesan dua Caramel Macchiato!" Sehun harus menahan keinginannya untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke meja kasir karena tangan nakal Jongin masih setia mengelus pinggangnya. Bahkan kini tangan itu sudah turun ke pantatnya. Oh God... remasan Jongin terlalu kencang. Kalau dia tidak menggigit bibirnya keras, erangannya pasti sudah keluar.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar!" pelayan itu pergi menyiapkan pesanannya. Dan Sehun dengan hati-hati berbalik mengahapi Jongin yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Ya Tuhan, namja ini tampan sekali.

"Jongin-ssi... maaf ini tempat umum!" ujarnya seraya menarik tangan Jongin keluar dari kaosnya. Wajahnya memerah saat menyadari banyak tatapan aneh yang tertuju kearah mereka berdua.

"Arraseo... mungkin setelah ini kita bisa pergi ke tempatku!" Jongin kembali berbisik ditelinganya. Dia menekan dada Jongin, berusaha agar namja itu tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Maaf, tapi aku sibuk," jawab Sehun dan setelah itu pesanannya sudah jadi dan dia langsung pergi dari sana, kembali duduk di samping Moonkyu. Menatap tajam pada temannya itu yang kini sedang sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya.

"Aiish~ tertawalah!" gumam Sehun kesal dan tawa Moonkyu meledak, meski tidak terlalu keras karena bisa menarik perhatian banyak orang. Sehun hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Oke..." Moonkyu berusaha mengatur napasnya setelah tawa tadi. "Kenapa kau hanya memesan ini? Aku juga lapar!"

"Aku gugup sekali disana, kau tahu? Dan kau disini terus saja tertawa!" Sehun berbicara dengan suara pelan tapi tegas.

"Oke, maaf. Tapi kenapa tidak langsung membayar tadi?"

"Aku bilang aku gugup dan itu juga berarti aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih disana! Kau bayar sendiri sana!" Sehun menyangga pipinya dengan tangan kanannya dan cemberut. Tiba-tiba Moonkyu menggeser kursinya lebih dekat dengan Sehun.

"Menjauh sana!" ucap Sehun galak masih dengan cemberut diwajahnya.

"Baby~ jangan marah dong!" Sehun menepis kasar tangan Moonkyu yang merangkul bahunya. Ugh, dia sangat sangat sangat kesal sekarang. Dan apalagi itu tadi? Baby? Grrrh... memangnya dia bayi apa?!

"Annyeong, Sehunna~"

"Apa?!" sahut Sehun masih dengan juteknya.

Oops! Itu tidak sengaja... sungguh! Sehun menutup mulutnya seketika saat mendapati Jongin yang kini berdiri di depannya. Dia tidak tahu yang menyapanya tadi Jongin. Dan matanya melotot kaget merasakan pelukan Moonkyu di pinggangnya. Jadi... peran Moonkyu sudah dimulai?

"Chagiya... siapa dia?"

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

EAA~ ngetik ini sambil dengeri Love Blossomnya K. Will yang kebayang di otak jadi mukanya L mulu ya? #merinding Yang suka lagu ini, jangan sambil liat MVnya ya, bikin gak bisa tidur seriusan. Ini gue jadi takut masuk ke taman bermain jadinya. Pikiran gue selalu aja 'Ada L gak? Itu L bukan woy? MAMAA, ADA PSIKOPAT BAWA PISTOL MAU TEMBAK TUKANG BIANGLALANYA!' #abaikan

Niatnya ending di chap ini. Tapi gagaaal~ GRAAAAH! Rencana awal malah nambah mulur gini ya! Duh, pusing~ nambah pusing! Udah deh, terima aja ya aneh gini! Itu NCnya maaf dipotong!

YoungChanBiased: ya kan si Jongin cuma mau nunjukin Sehun itu punya siapa! *lo kira barang ya?* kekeke~ makasih ya!

Ru-ie: n chap ini pasti lebih mengecewakan dari chap kemaren ya? Pendek lagi. Iya! Ini gue jadi bingung tadi Ncnya mau dilanjut atau gak. Tapi akhirnya gak aja deh! Biar si Jongin tersiksa dulu sama ereksinya! #plak tenang aja disini Luhan cuma sebagai kakak doang! Gak lebih kok! ^^

Ryu ryungie: NCnya malah kepotong! Kekeke~ maaf ya! XD

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu: chap kemaren sebenernya paling panjang lho dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Bahkan chap ini lebih pendek dari chapter kemaren. Tapi gak tau banyak yang bilang pendek banget. Apa ada yang ilang ya? Silahkan gila dulu deh, baru gue lanjut! #EA #plaklagi

Chanyexol: err~ digitu gimana? Nih Kai udah mesum, ntar kasian sehun seminggu gak bisa jalan dong ya! Oh, boleh-boleh aja kok. Lagian itu bukan karya gue. Gue cuma ngedit dikit sama topinya! Kan aslinya itu kepala sehun setengah gak ada topinya. Tapi gambar itu halus banget gak tau itu karyanya siapa jadi pengen kenal sama yang punya!

Rinie hun: hahaha... ini chapternya pendek tapi kaihunya lebih banyak dong ya! Hehehe~ duh, Chen lagi dipinjem sama pak RT soalnya listrik padam. O.o jadi cuma bisa minjem Baekhyun! #apasihini

Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic: jahaaaat~ masa gak kasian?! #pundung

Miszshanty05: iya, makasih~ ^^

Bebe fujo: maaf sikatnya gak ada... adanya sikat gigi, jadi si Kai lama nyikat Sehunnya! -_-

Pepiqyu: iyaa~ soalnya gak bisa pake sudut pandang orang pertama pake 'aku'. Ntar OOCnya jadi terasa banget sih. Gak ahli di bidang itu, maaf yaa~

Kkamjong: hahaha... ini lama apdetnya! Maaf ya~

Tikaaa: dari dulu Kai juga nyebelin kok. Baru tau ya? Iya. Kai kan mesum gitu jadi napsu lah ya liat Sehun unyu gitu. =.=

Ichizuki. takumi: bukaaan~ disini Luhan cuma dipake buat jadi pegangan Sehun doang biar ada yang nyemangatin gitu! Gak ada HunHan, oke? Sip!

Katsumi-harada: actually... i'm so curious about u! Did u speak indonesian? Or... did u read this story with translate it into english? If u did... this story was messy, right? sorry for my grammar. it was so unruly... XP

Rindi. Kimia: iyaa~ makasih! ^^

Minerva Huang: oke ini udah! Makasih~ ^^

CermePhinaaa: iya emang jarang sekarang sih! Makasih ya!

RitSuKa-HishaSasHi: tuh kan... terhitung lebih dari tiga orang nyebut chapter kemaren dikit! Mungkin dikit karena emang KiHun momentnya dikit, terus kalian kan nunggunya emang KaiHun. Jadi terasa dikit...

Nin nina: maaf lama ya~ iya itu udah ketemu. Makasih~

Mitatitu: perasaan kamu aja kali yang pendek... itu lumayan panjang kok, seriusan! Mwo? Kapan-kapan deh gue siksa jongin sampe sekarat nanti! #psikopatkambuh

Samantha: gak semudah itu. Jongin itu tipe namja bego yang gak peka sama perasaan sendiri. Ditambah lagi sehun yang pengennya sih jaim tapi kalah sama hatinya. Oke sip, makasih~

Marvinaoct: eum, gimana ya? Ini termasuk banyak gak kaihunnya? Udah banyak kan ya? XD

barbieLuKai: O.o... iya ini udah lanjut! Makasih ya!

Evilfish1503: bukan playboy lagi, tapi yadong juga! Gimana gak yadong coba si Kai di atas panggung aja punya perilaku yang nyimpang banget! #EA #maksudlo iya emang jarang KaiHun mpreg. Gue bahkan belum pernah nemuin! Gak tau, pusing gue bayangin sehun hamil bawa-bawa perut gede kemana-mana... tapi pengen baca juga yang gituan ya. -_-

GaemGyu92: modus itu si jongin. moduuuus~ hehehe!

Oniiex: iya, makasih ya~

KecoaLaut: iya. Makanya gue pusing ada orang jadi cowok bisa, cewek pun bisa kayak gini! Mana banyak picts sehun yang edit jadi cewek itu cantik beneeer~ tapi di otak gue sehun tetep uke!

Mesyrfd: jongin romantis darimana? Mesum gitu suka grepe-grepe sehun! NCan di bianglala itu... gak higienis banget! Kasian sehun entar ada bakteri masuk gimana? O.o

Caecyu: Moonkyu itu trainee yang gagal debut jadi member EXO. Bukan Moonkyu doang, tapi ada Kyuwan yang dulu katanya bakal jadi leader tapi gak jadi karna suatu masalah n jadinya wamil. Eh itu yang wamil Kyuwan atau Moonkyu ya? Kyuwan deh kalo gak salah. Gue lupa marga Moonkyu siapa, jadi ini Kim aja gak apa-apa ya! Ini Moonkyu juga katanya dulu waktu trainee deket sama Chanyeol, Kai, sama Sehun! kalo gak salah ya, soalnya gue udah lama bacanya. Ada fotonya juga. Kyuwan unyu juga ternyata...

Yunlig: iya pesona jongin sangat menyilaukan, sampe bikin gue sakit mata! #plak hahaha, makasih ya!

Bubble sehun: waaah, banyak readers baru disini ya~ seneng deh! Makasih ya!

smTownloversSJ: iya, makasih ya~ ^^

ajib4ff: iya ini lagi libur panjang makanya tiap hari buka ms. Word terus! Makasih ya~

HaeSan: iya. Luhan gagal banget. Masa penasehat kepo gitu masa? Makasih ya!

Yellin One: eum, perasaan udah lumayan banyak Kai seme. Kan Kai sama D.O juga seme kan ya? Makanya udah banyak.

Nih: iya, makasih ya~

Chanhyyun: ini udah lanjut. Makasih~ ^^

LuphBabyPanda: ya iyalah gak hot orang gak ada scene kebakaran. #lho iya, makasih ya~

Udah selesai. Ada yang kelewat kah? Gak ada kayaknya.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM.

Pair: SeKai or KaiHun (KaixSehun)

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC sangat, AU, Alur kecepetan, miss typo(s), karena gue lagi heboh sama #EXO1stComeback mungkin typo kali ini lebih bertebaran!

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

Sehun hanya duduk diam disana, tidak melakukan apa pun. Hanya mendengarkan apa yang dua orang disampingnya ini bicarakan. Jika ditanya pun dia hanya akan mengangguk atau menggeleng. Kalau bisa memutar waktu, dia ingin kembali ke tadi pagi dan tidak melakukan hal konyol seperti ini.

"Baby... kenapa hanya diam saja?" Rasanya ingin sekali memukul kepala Moonkyu sekali lagi. Berpura-pura jadi pacarnya itu mungkin tidak masalah, tapi memanggilnya seperti itu? Tidak bisakah memanggilnya dengan nama biasa? Lagipula tidak semua pasangan semesra itu.

"Baby..."

PREEK!

"Ouch... Baby kau—" dia menatap tajam pada Moonkyu dari balik poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya karena menunduk. Rasakan injakan mautnya itu. Seenaknya saja memanggilnya seperti itu, jadi dia juga tanpa segan menginjak kaki Moonkyu dengan keras.

"Moonkyu-ah, kau kenapa?" Sehun pura-pura bertanya dengan nada khawatir, padahal dalam hati dia sudah menjerit senang melihat wajah kesakitan sahabatnya ini.

"T-tidak apa-apa baby. Tenang sa—"

PREEK!

"Aargh!" lagi-lagi Moonkyu mengerang. "Psst... Sehun-ah berhenti menginjak kakiku!" bisik namja itu pelan pada Sehun meski mati-matian dia mempertahankan wajahnya agar tetap tenang. Apalagi ada Jongin yang menatapnya dengan penasaran.

Sekali lagi dengan perasaan gugup, Sehun meraih gelas Caramel Macchiato miliknya dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Pelan-pelan, Sehunnie... lihat krimnya jadi menempel!" dan Sehun hampir saja tersedak saat tangan Moonkyu meraih tisue dan membersihkan bagian bibir atasnya yang penuh dengan krim jadi seperti kumis. Kalau yang melakukannya Jongin, dia mungkin akan merasakan sebuah istilah 'dunia hanya milik mereka'. Tapi ini Moonkyu, jadi dia langsung merebut tisue itu dan membersihkannya sendiri.

"Apa kau benar-benar namjachingu Sehun?" kalimat dari Jongin itu membuat Sehun dan Moonkyu tegang. Apa ketahuan? Padahal mereka sudah berakting sebaik mungkin. Ya, ya... yang berakting kebanyakan hanya Moonkyu saja sebenarnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau meragukanku, hah?!" ujar Moonkyu dengan nada tidak terima yang membuat Jongin mendengus meremehkan.

" Benarkah? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan menggunakan bibirku sendiri untuk membersihkannya." Jongin berkata dengan menyeringai, pipinya ditumpu dengan tangan kanannya diatas meja. Dan err~ menurut Sehun sih itu tatapan yang seksi. Sungguh!

Dan menyadari kalimat dari Jongin itu sukses membuat wajah Sehun merah sempurna seperti tomat yang siap dipanen. Kalau dia sedang meminum Macchiatonya, dia pasti sudah menyemburkannya tepat ke wajah Moonkyu. Aiish~ kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba berkata begitu? Berikan dia bantal! Dia ingin mengenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal sekarang!

"Bibir Sehun yang lembut itu terlalu sayang jika tersentuh tisue yang kasar seperti itu..."

"Sayangnya aku bukan namja mesum sepertimu, Jongin-ssi. Bagian seperti itu biar kunikmati nanti saat kami berdua saja..." ujar Moonkyu dengan seringai menyebalkannya itu. "...saat di kamar, mungkin?"

Hatinya terus saja berteriak, _'Jangan dengarkan, Sehun! Jangan dengarkan! Mereka hanya namja mesum yang harusnya dibuang ke alaska!'_

Moonkyu melebarkan seringainya saat sekilas dia melihat kilat tidak suka di mata Jongin. Dia tipe namja yang peka, jadi dia tahu satu hal tentang Jongin. Rencana awal membuat Jongin menyukai Sehun itu digagalkan, karena dia tahu Jongin bahkan sudah jatuh pada pesona Oh Sehun sejak awal. Rencana yang sebenarnya adalah, membuat namja arogan satu ini mengakui perasaannya.

Disisi lain, Jongin hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya keras. Sebisa mungkin dia memperlihatkan wajah santainya. Meski dia ingin sekali melayangkan kepalan tangannya ini ke wajah sok tampan itu.

Che! Namja bernama Moonkyu ini sama sekali tidak cocok menjadi namjachingu Sehun. Tidak dari sisi mana pun. Apalagi mendengar namja ini seolah sudah memiliki Sehun seutuhnya. Kepalanya menjadi panas seolah akan meledak saat membayangkan tangan Moonkyu yang menyentuh kulit Sehun.

Tidak!

Bagaimana dengan Moonkyu yang mencium Sehun? Namja ini pasti sudah melakukan itu pada Sehun.

Tidak!

Moonkyu adalah namjachingu Sehun dan pasti sudah menyentuh Sehun lebih intim...

AAAARGH! TIDAK! Jongin menarik napas dalam, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang seolah-olah bisa kapan saja berubah menjadi psikopat kejam. Kenapa dia justru marah? Mereka kan yang berpacaran. Kenapa dia yang repot? Huft...

"Ah, kurasa sudah saatnya kita pergi, Sehunnie~ masih banyak jadwal kencan yang sudah menunggu!" Moonkyu berkata dengan nada riang seraya berdiri dan menarik Sehun agar ikut berdiri. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Moonkyu menyeret Sehun pergi dari sana.

Tapi sebelumnya, Sehun menyempatkan diri bergumam 'Maaf' dan menundukkan kepala, pertanda pamit.

Jongin hanya diam duduk disana. Dia mengurut pangkal hidungnya perlahan. Cih! Hari minggunya jadi rusak karena namja bernama Moonkyu itu. Dia tidak menyalahkan Sehun. Namja manis itu hanya diam saja, bahkan.

Yang membuatnya merasa aneh, sejak kapan mereka pacaran? Tapi tadi malam Sehun tidak menolak saat dia menyentuhnya. Apa Sehun berniat menjadikannya selingkuhan? Tapi sebenarnya, dia juga yang memaksa sih. Jadi... haahhh~ ini memusingkan!

.

.

.

"Sekarang pulanglah! Aku ada kencan dengan yeojachinguku."

"MWOYA? Maksudmu kau mau meninggalkanku?" Sehun berteriak tidak terima. aiish~ temannya ini sungguh mengesalkan. Begitu sampai diluar kafé, Moonkyu justru berkata seperti itu. Teganyaaa~

"Ayolah, Sehunna~ kau bukan akan kecil yang akan tersesat kan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sehun melipat tangannya dan mendengus kesal. "Tapi rumahku terlalu jauh dan kau sama sekali tidak mau ikut membayar Macchiato tadi. APA KAU TAU TADI ITU MAHAL SEKALI! DAN SEKARANG UANGKU SU—"

"Ssstt... kita masih di depan kafé. Mungkin saja Jongin mendengarnya." Moonkyu dengan cepat membekap mulut Sehun. Kalau Jongin tahu, bisa-bisa percuma saja aktingnya yang sempurna tadi. "AAAARGH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Uangku tidak akan cukup untuk naik taksi!"

"Tapi kau tidak perlu menggigit tanganku juga dong!" Moonkyu mengibas-ngibas tangan kanannya yang digigit Sehun dengan ganasnya. "Dan juga, kau bisa naik bus kan? Sudah ah, kau membuang waktuku! Sampai nanti, Sehunna~"

Dan dengan itu, Moonkyu berlari kabur meninggalkan Sehun yang sudah hampir meledak ingin melemparkan batu ke kepala sahabatnya itu. Yah, itu niat awalnya. Tapi tidak jadi karena tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

Dan kalian tahu? Dia hampir saja jantungan saat mendapati Jongin yang sudah keluar dari kafé kini sudah ada dihadapannya. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus dia katakan?

"Kenapa kau sendirian?" dan pertanyaan itu yang membuatnya gugup, bingung juga harus menjawab apa.

"A-aku, uhm... anu..."

"Anu apa, Sehun-ah?" alis Jongin berkerut bingung melihat tingkah namja berkulit putih ini.

"Itu... Moonkyu bilang, dia tiba-tiba saja ada urusan dan pergi!" Sehun tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ah, aku juga harus pulang. Annyeong, Jongin-ssi!" Sehun berbalik dan berjalan pergi tapi langsung ditahan dan dipaksa berbalik lagi menghadap namja tan itu. Membuat suasana jadi semakin canggung.

"Mau aku antar?"

"IYA!" lagi-lagi Sehun meruntuki dirinya sendiri saat menjawab dengan semangat. Ini memalukan! Lihat saja Jongin sampai terkekeh geli seperti itu. "A-anu, uangku tadi... ugh—yaah, tidak akan cukup naik taksi. M-maksudku..."

"Hmm?" Kali ini Jongin berhenti terkekeh dan menatapnya dengan senyum kecil. Mungkin masih geli akan tingkahnya. Ugh...

"Maksudku... tentu saja! Iya... tentu saja!"

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, ayo!"

Sehun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tersenyum saat Jongin merangkul pundaknya. Tubuh Jongin hangat sekali, sungguh! Apa ini kemajuan? Sehun mendesah kecewa saat mereka sudah berada di samping mobil Jongin dan namja tan itu melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Silahkan, tuan putri!"

Kali ini Sehun memerah saat Jongin berperilaku seperti itu. Yaah, membukakan pintu untuknya dan menyebutnya 'tuan putri'. Moonkyu sering bilang kalau wajahnya ini memang terkadang cantik. Dan dia akan mengamuk kalau Moonkyu menyebutnya seperti itu. Tapi kali ini Jongin... ugh, dia hanya bisa memerah sekarang.

"Terima kasih! Tapi, tolong jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

Jongin hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Baiklah! Sekarang, ayo pergi!"

.

.

.

Saat itu malam hari sekitar pukul 07.00 dan Jongin sudah berada di supermarket. Cadangan makanannya habis dan dia hanya sekedar ingin membeli mie cup atau makanan instan lainnya. Tahu lah, dia tidak bisa memasak jadi hanya membeli yang seperti itu. Kalau bosan, dia akan pergi ke restoran atau sekedar memesan pizza biasanya.

Jongin sedang asik memilah belanjaannya sambil bersiul kecil. Suasana hatinya sedang baik. Kalian tahu kenapa? Tadi siang saat mengantar Sehun pulang, mereka banyak bercerita dan yaaah... kalian bisa menganggap kalau mereka sedikit lebih dekat.

Sehun bahkan sudah mau memanggilnya hyung. Dia suka saat Sehun mengucapkan kata 'hyung' bibir merah tipis milik Sehun akan mengerucut lucu. Ah, dan dia juga suka menggoda namja lucu itu. Entahlah, tapi menurutnya semua yang ada pada Oh Sehun itu lucu. Perilakunya, cadelnya, matanya yang jika tersenyum akan seperti bulan sabit, senyumnya, dan semuanya.

Moodnya sedang baik, tapi entah kenapa dia sedang malas pergi ke night club untuk bersenang-senang. Dia hanya tidak ingin mabuk dan melupakan kejadian hari ini.

Kegiatannya segera terusik saat mendengar suara yang terasa familier ditelinganya. Dan Jongin mendapati dua orang yang berjarak sekitar dua meter darinya, tengah asik memilih snack. Keduanya tampak mesra dengan merangkul pinggang dan bahu. Dia kenal salah satu diantara keduanya.

Pemandangan itu entah kenapa membuat emosinya kembali memuncak!

"Ini saja, chagi~ lebih enak!"

"Baiklah! Eum... Moonkyu-ya, apa nanti setelah menikah kita akan semesra ini?"

"Tentu saja, baby~"

Dan tanpa sadar, Jongin sendiri sudah melangkah mendekat. Tangannya dengan kasar menarik kaos yang dikenakan namja itu dan melayangkan pukulan yang keras di rahang. Napasnya naik turun melihat namja yang dia tahu sebagai namjachingu Sehun, yaitu Moonkyu kini sudah tersungkur dan tengah dibantu berdiri oleh yeoja yang bersamanya.

Napasnya putus-putus. Dia berusaha meredam emosinya! Dia ingin sekali memukuli namja ini sampai puas! Seenaknya saja Moonkyu mempermainkan Sehun. Selingkuh seperti ini sama sekali tidak bisa dia maafkan!

"J-Jongin-ssi..." Moonkyu terlihat ketakutan. HAH?! APA NAMJA INI TAKUT KALAU DIA AKAN MENGATAKAN PERSELINGKUHANNYA PADA SEHUN?!

Kenapa dengan seenaknya menyakiti Sehun, kau bodoh! Dasar namja bodoh! Kepalanya semakin terasa panas saat membayangkan Sehun yang menangis karena namja bodoh satu ini. Tidak! Dia tidak bisa melihat mata indah itu dipenuhi kesedihan dan airmata.

Tangannya kembali menarik baju Moonkyu dengan kasar. Giginya gemeretak menahan agar tidak melayangkan tinjunya lagi. Ini tempat umum dan dia bisa diseret keluar oleh security.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Moonkyu berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Jongin.

"Kau namja brengsek! Seenaknya kau mempermainkan Sehun seperti ini!" Jongin melepaskan kasar cengkeramannya dengan sedikit dorongan. Dia tidak ingin membuat masalah. Dengan dengusan terakhir, dia berbalik dan pergi.

"Ya! Memangnya apa urusanmu, hah? Kau bahkan baru mengenal Sehun beberapa hari!"

Dan kalimat itu menghentikan langkah Jongin. Dia berdiri diam disana, tanpa berbalik memandang Moonkyu. Emosinya kembali membuncah. Dia ingin sekali berbalik dan menghajar namja itu lagi.

"Kenapa kau peduli pada Sehun? Kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapa baginya!"

Kali ini Jongin tertegun. 'Kenapa kau peduli pada Sehun?' pertanyaan itu berputar diotaknya. Dia...

... tidak tahu.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia peduli pada Sehun. Sehun bahkan hanya namja yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya. Salah satu korbannya, sama seperti yeoja atau namja lain yang menjadi korbannya. Lalu kenapa dia terus memikirkan Sehun?

"Kau bahkan lebih brengsek dariku yang hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan nafsumu kan, Kim Jongin?"

Ya. Itulah awalnya... saat pertama bertemu dengan namja itu yang tersesat di night club seperti anak anjing. Tapi sekarang... dia tidak mengerti. Dia hanya ingin melindungi Sehun. Dia tidak ingin melihat gurat kesedihan di paras manis itu.

"Jadi, jangan campuri urusan kami!"

Jongin masih berdiri disana. Bahkan saat Moonkyu sudah pergi. Dia termenung disana beberapa saat dan mulai berjalan di kasir. Bahkan pelayan kasir perlu menaikkan nada bicaranya sedikit untuk membangunkan Jongin dari lamunannya.

Kurasa, Jongin tidak akan mudah tidur malam ini hanya karena satu pertanyaan simpel.

'Kenapa kau peduli pada Sehun?'

.

.

.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa keras meledak begitu saja disebuah taman. Tangan kiri Sehun memegangi perutnya dan tangan kanan yang memegang bubble teanya. Sekarang pulang sekolah dan tadi Luhan muncul di gerbang sekolah dengan dalih ingin tahu bagaimana rencara mereka berjalan.

Tapi namja rusa itu sekarang malah menyuruh mereka menunggu di taman sebentar karena ingin mampir ke toko buku lebih dulu.

"Ya! Berhenti tertawa!"

"Ahahahaha... maaf~ jadi itulah kenapa tadi pagi kau muncul dengan lebam biru jelek itu? Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Jongin-hyung!" Sehun hanya tersenyum sendiri merasa bahagia karena Jongin melakukan itu untuknya. Berarti Jongin peduli padanya? Duh, Sehun jadi merasa malu sendiri.

"Kau tahu aku harus menjelaskan berjam-jam pada Sohee karena itu... Aiish~ Sehun-ah, dengarkan keluh kesahku dong!" Moonkyu merengut kesal melihat Sehun yang mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyum. Cih! Namja ini pasti sedang memikirkan Jongin. Dan mengingat Jongin, dia jadi kesal lagi.

"YA! DENGARKAN AKU DONG!"

Oops! Moonkyu melotot kaget saat hal yang paling dikeramatkan sudah terjadi. Dikeramatkan apa?

Dia menarik tangan Sehun kasar agar namja itu memperhatikannya lagi, tapi yang ada... bubble tea Sehun malah jatuh dan... yah kalian sudah pasti bisa menebaknya. TUMPAH! TAK TERSISA! Hal ini pernah terjadi beberapa kali dan Moonkyu agak khawatir karena ini tempat umum yang banyak orang.

"S-Sehun-ah..."

.

.

.

Jongin meregangkan tubuhnya saat turun dari mobil menghirup segarnya udara. Dia agak penat hari ini. Semalaman tidak bisa tertidur dan dia masih memiliki jadwal kuliah. Dah yaah, kalian bisa melihat kantung hitam jelek dimatanya mungkin.

Jadi dia putuskan mampir ke taman ini. Ada banyak orang disini. Anak kecil, lansia, dan muda-mudi. Kakinya melangkah dengan santai menyusuri jalan setapak.

Semalaman dia berpikir, akhirnya dia tahu jawabannya. Dan dia hanya menertawakan dirinya sendiri saat menyadari betapa simpelnya jawaban itu. Ya, kalian benar.

Dia jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun. Dari awal dia melihat Sehun yang seperti anak anjing tersesat itu, dia tidak bisa menolak pesona seorang Oh Sehun. Selama ini dia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan serius dengan seseorang. Tapi kali ini, dia ingin menjadikan Sehun hanya miliknya. Dia tahu Sehun bahkan masih SMA.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun. Tapi mungkin dia ingin berusaha mendapatkannya, dan melindunginya. Tidak seperti namja brengsek bernama Moonkyu itu.

"KAU BRENGSEK KIM MOONKYU!"

Iya benar. Dia setuju dengan itu!

"..."

EH?! TUNGGU DULU! Dia kenal suara itu dan dia tahu siapa pemilik nama itu! Kakinya melangkah mendekati keributan dan benar saja. Disana ada Sehun dan Moonkyu yang berdiri berhadapan. Wajah Sehun memerah seperti menahan marah. Apa dunia memang sesempit ini? Mereka bertengkar?

Apa Sehun sudah tahu kalau Moonkyu berselingkuh?

"Sehun-ah, tenanglah! Kau menarik perhatian semua orang!"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! KAU BODOH! KAU BERBUAT SEENAKNYA!"

"Maafkan aku, kumohooon~ berhenti berteriak, oke?"

"KAU KETERLALUAN! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA, HAH?!"

"Sehun-ah~ kumohon berhenti berteriak! Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi oke?"

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI KAU MENGATAKAN ITU?! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

APA?! Jadi Moonkyu sudah sering membohongi Sehun dan berselingkuh berkali-kali. Grrrrh! Dia benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan lagi!

"Iyaaa... aku janji~ aku juga janji akan membelikanmu bubble tea sebanyak yang kau mau, oke?"

Tidak! Jangan mudah dibujuk seperti itu Sehun-ah! Kau tidak akan memaafkannya hanya karena disuap tea bodoh seperti itu kan?

"Kemarin saja kau meninggalkanku dan tidak mau memberiku uang untuk pulang! Bagaimana kau berjanji seperti itu, hah?! KAU NAMJA PELIT! KIKIR! BRENGSEK! BODOH! BODOH! BODOOOH!"

"YA! BERHENTI MENGATAIKU BODOH!"

"Kenapa? Kau juga tidak peduli padaku! Kau selalu saja berbuat seenaknya! Kemarin meninggalkanku sendirian! Dan sekarang... GRRRRH! AKU MEMBENCIMU KIM MOONKYU!"

"DIAM KAU OH SEHUN ATAU AKU AKAN—"

"AKAN APA? KAU MAU MEMUKULKU, HAH?!"

Tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini, Jongin melangkah cepat kearah keduanya. Dia tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat Moonkyu seenaknya berselingkuh dan sekarang dia malah membentak Sehun! Pacar macam apa itu? Seharusnya Sehun putus saja dengan Moonkyu.

Dan 'BUAAGH!' satu lagi pukulan telak menghantam Moonkyu membuat namja itu kembali tersungkur.

"Wha- Jongin-hyung!" Sehun terkejut setengah mati saat kini sudah ada Jongin yang berdiri di depannya. Membelakangi dirinya dan menghadap kearah Moonkyu yang tersungkur. Sekarang dia agak khawatir pada sahabatnya itu. Itu pasti sakit sekali.

"Jangan pernah berani kau membentaknya seperti itu!" ujar Jongin dengan nada dingin dan tatapan merendahkannya.

"Hyung..." Sehun menarik lengan Jongin agak menjauh dari Moonkyu. Dari aura yang dikeluarkan Jongin, sepertinya namja tan itu bernafsu sekali ingin membunuh sahabatnya. Dia memang membenci Moonkyu, tapi dia tidak ingin sahabatnya mati mengenaskan seperti ini.

"Pergilah atau aku akan menghabisimu disini!"

Lagi-lagi kalimat dengan nada dingin itu yang Jongin ucapkan. Sehun memberi isyarat pada Moonkyu agar segera pergi atau nyawanya akan melayang. Dan tanpa disuruh dua kali pun, Moonkyu langsung kabur dari sana dengan memegangi rahangnya yang habis dipukul. Dia yakin itu pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"Jongin-hyung..." panggilnya lagi dan kali ini Jongin sudah berbalik menghadapnya dan menatapnya dengan lembut. Dia sampai terpana melihat tatapan yang belum pernah dia liat dari Jongin. Namja ini bertambah tampan saja, ya?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kali ini Jongin membuka suara dan Sehun hanya mengangguk menjawabnya. Masih terpana oleh tatapan Jongin, dia bahkan tidak berkedip sama sekali melihatnya. "Kau tidak usah berhubungan dengan namja itu lagi! Dia sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi namjachingumu!"

Eh? Jongin masih percaya ya?

"Moonkyu tidak cocok untukmu, yang berani main mata dibelakangmu seperti itu!"

Eh?! Jadi ini salah paham? Tapi ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa!

"Jongin-hyung... aku..." Sehun menjilat bibirnya gugup. Sebenarnya agak tidak tega juga membohongi Jongin seperti ini.

"Apa kau terlalu mencintainya untuk bisa lepas darinya?" pertanyaan Jongin dengan kilat kecewa di mata hitam itu semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah. Bukan seperti itu! Yang dia cintai bukan Moonkyu.

"Aku tidak mencintai Moonkyu!" ujarnya cepat. Tidak mau melihat raut kesedihan di wajah tampan itu.

"Kau tidak mencintainya tapi kau menjadi namjachingunya?"

"Ugh... itu..." Sehun kelabakan harus menjawab bagaimana. Dia ingin jujur sebenarnya, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya.

"Apa ini sebuah perjodohan dari orang tuamu?"

"Eh?" sepertinya hari ini Sehun terlalu sering mengatakan 'eh?'. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana jadi dia hanya menjawab, "I-iya!" dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti!" Jongin menghela napas panjang. "Ayo kuantar pulang!"

Sehun hanya terdiam memandangi tangannya yang bertautan erat dengan tangan Jongin saat namja tan itu membawanya ke mobil hitam cantik itu. Sehun hanya meratap dalam hati. 'Maafkan aku hyung~ dosaku semakin banyak karena berbohong padamu~'

.

(Mulai dari sini, saran aja sih buat dengerin lagunya K. Will yang Love Blossom! #EA *belum bisa move on dari Love Blossom* -_-)

.

"Lho, kok sepi? Sehunna~ Moonkyu-ah~ dimana kalian?" Luhan menengok kesana kemari mencari dua namja dengan seragam kuning mereka. Tapi nihil. "Ya! Kalian meninggalkanku?!"

"HYUNG!"

"GYAA!" Luhan menjerit kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Moonkyu muncul dari balik semak-semak. "Jangan mengagetkanku! Dimana Sehun? Dan kenapa lagi wajahmu itu?"

"Oh ini, aku mendapat hantaman telak lagi, hyung! Tadi aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan bubble tea Sehun dan Sehun jadi marah-marah. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Jongin muncul dan memukulku lagi! Duh, wajahku yang tampaan~"

"Tunggu dulu! Jongin?"

"Iya! Sepertinya dia salah paham karena kemarin memergokiku bersama Sohee. Dia mengira aku berselingkuh dari Sehun!" Moonkyu masih mengelus-elus rahangnya pelan.

"Jadi Sehun bersama dengan Jongin ya? Kalau begitu kita pulang saja dan kau obati lebammu itu dengan es, mengerti?! Dan jangan mengeluh lagi!" Luhan menunjuk dahi Moonkyu lalu berbalik pergi.

"Hyuuung~ tunggu dulu!"

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya sudah tidak terlalu parah!" Sehun berkomentar melihat wajah tertekuk Moonkyu.

"Tentu saja! Kemarin Luhan-hyung yang mengobatiku! Kau kemana? Asik berduaan dengan Jongin jadi lupa diri! Ya... ya... aku mengerti orang yang sedang dilanda cinta!" Moonkyu bercelotek membuat dahi Sehun berkedut kesal. Cih! Menyesal dia sempat khawatir pada sahabatnya ini.

"Kau sendiri yang salah!"

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau itu tidak sengaja!"

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji akan membelikanku bubble tea sepuasnya!"

"APA?! Aku sudah babak belur begini dan kau dengan teganya berkata begitu?!"

"Bukan aku yang meminta kan? Kau sendiri yang bilang seperti itu!"

"Sehunnaaa~"

"Cepat habiskan makananmu sebelum jam istirahat berakhir!"

"Tapi~"

"Aku tinggal nih!"

"Iya... iyaaa~" dan debat kali ini lagi-lagi dimenangkan oleh Sehun yang hanya tersenyum senang. Dia sedang bahagia sekarang! Hahahahaha...

.

.

.

"Aku pulaaang~" ujar Sehun lantang saat memasuki rumah.

"Ahjumma~ aku lapaaaar~"

"Berisik!" Sehun memukul kepala Moonkyu sambil melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah, begitu juga dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku butuh asupan nutrisi yang banyak untuk ujian nanti tau!"

"Bilang saja kalau kau doyan makan! Tadi Luhan-hyung menelpon kalo dia tidak bisa mengajari kita!"

"Lalu bagaimana? Aku tidak mengerti Integral Trigonometri! Memintamu mengajariku juga percuma saja! Yaaah~ percuma dong aku menginap disini! Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?"

"Kau terus mengoceh sepanjang jalan!"

Mereka hendak naik ke lantai dua ke kamar Sehun tapi lagi-lagi keduanya hampir jantungan saat melewati ruang tamu. Disana ada kedua orang tua Sehun dan juga Jongin. Kenapa Jongin ada disini? Apa yang dilakukannya disini bersama orang tuanya?

Moonkyu memekik pelan dan langsung bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Sehun. Mungkin trauma kejadian kemarin.

"Hyung..." panggilnya lirih saat Jongin kini berjalan kearahnya. Dari mimik muka Jongin, mungkin dia sudah tahu semuanya.

"Jadi kalian berpacaran ya?"

Tuh kan benar! Dari nada bicaranya saja berarti Jongin sudah tahu semuanya. Aduh, bagaimana ini?

"Dan kalian dijodohkan?"

"Uhh... Jongin-hyung, maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermak—"

"Ssshh~ sekarang itu sama sekali tidak penting, Sehunna!"

"Aku..." ugh, Jongin pasti sudah menyakan segalanya pada Appa dan Eommanya. Duh dia malu sekali! Seharusnya dia yang menceritakan kebenaran pada Jongin! Bukan Jongin yang mencari tahu sendiri!

"Sssh~ tidak apa-apa, sayang! Saranghae, Oh Sehun! Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?"

Sehun membulatkan matanya lucu, meski itu percuma saja karena matanya tetap saja terlihat sipit. Jantungnya sudah dag dig dug tidak karuan! Apa ini mimpi Jongin mengatakan 'saranghae' padanya?

"Eomma dan Appa sudah merestui kalian, Sehunna~" kalimat dari eommanya itu justru membuatnya malu. Apa? Jongin sudah menyuap eommanya ya? Yah, eomma Sehun memang tipe yang gampang disuap.

"Uhh... hyung... n-nado saranghae, hyung! Aku bahkan sudah menyukaimu sebelum kau menyadari perasaanmu, mungkin?" ujar Sehun dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Jadi, permainan 'Berpura-Pura Menjadi Namjachingu Oh Sehun' itu untuk hal ini, eoh?" Jongin bertanya dengan wajah pura-pura tidak tahu. Sehun hanya memiringkan kepala seolah berpikir, padahal dalam hati sudah berteriak senang.

"Ya..." jawabnya masih diiringi senyum. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya. "Ya, tentu saja!"

"Nakal sekali ya~" Jongin mencuri sebuah kecupan manis di bibir Sehun. Yah, hanya kecupan singkat. Sekarang ada orang tua Sehun atau dan dia tidak ingin dicap sebagai namja mesum untuk kesan pertama!

Sedangkan di belakang Sehun, Moonkyu justru mencak-mencak dengan kesal. Jadi hanya begini saja? Bertekuk lutut dimananya? AIISH~ MENYESAL DIA MEMBANTU SEHUN! Yang ada dia malah mendapat bogem mentah, bukannya melihat Jongin merendahkan dirinya dengan berlutut dihadapan Sehun memohon cintanya. Cuih! Sehun mudah sekali terpedaya!

"Tapi sebentar lagi Sehun akan ujian... kuharap ini tidak mengganggu belajarnya!" kali ini Appanya yang bersuara. Itu wajar saja sebagai orang tua yang khawatir anaknya tidak lulus hanya karena pacaran.

"Ahjussi tenang saja... dulu aku cukup pintar saat masih di SMA. Jadi mungkin aku bisa mengajari Sehun? Bagaimana kalau dia tinggal di apartemenku saja agar bisa belajar kapanpun?!" Jongin memandang Sehun dengan seringai yang terlukis dibibirnya.

HAH? Senyum manis di wajah Sehun sudah menghilang diganti dengan ekspresi terkejut! Dia tahu arti dari seringai itu. Mengingat bagaimana sikap Jongin yang senang sekali menyentuhnya secara intim.

"Kurasa itu lebih baik kalau tidak menganggu waktumu, Jongin-ah!" keputusan sang Appa justru membuat Sehun ingin menenggelamkan dirinya! Aigoo~ sepertinya kompensasi dari belajar dengan Jongin adalah pantatnya yang akan sakit! Bagaimana iniiiiii?

"Aku turut senang. Bukan begitu, Sehunnie?" dan lagi-lagi Jongin mencuri sebuah ciuman lagi. Tapi kali ini diikuti lumatan kecil, sebelum kembali melepasnya. TUH KAN! PADA DASARNYA JONGIN MEMANG MESUM! Kalau dia tidak lulus bagaimanaaaa? Hiks...

.

.

THE END!

.

.

HARI INI #EXO1stComeback, guys! AKHIRNYA SETELAH MENUNGU 13 BULAN LAMANYA! YAAAY! #heboh #nangisbahagia

Ahem! Oke lupakan! Satu fakta tentang gue, 'Jangan pernah beraharap dapet ending yang bagus dari!' ini dari mana datengnya ide kayak giniiii?

Oh iya, gue tiba-tiba lagi suka sama SoHee. Ah, please itu cewek cantik banget ya ampuuuun~ #lupadiri padahal awalnya gak suka karna pake dicium-cium gitu! Tapi malah jadi suka liat ekspresinya dia waktu dicium Jongin! Inget, benci bisa jadi cinta~ kekeke~ #taboked

Makasih buat yang udah ngikutin cerita ini sampe selesai~ makasih yang udah nyempetin diri buat ngereview~

Jadi... please beri gue kenang-kenangan terakhir buat fic ini~ review ya ini gimana endingnya?


End file.
